Dangerous Secrets
by Ice Secret
Summary: Jeb contacts Max and wants them to go to Californa. In Californa Max and the flock learn a dangerous secret that could ruin their future. Major Faxness! If you like Faxness then look here
1. Californa

**A/N: Hey whats up, My first fan fic, so review review review. I will add chapters as fast as I can. I don't think anyone has done this type yet so, tada! Remember FLAMES are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own MR, but I love it though!**

Dangerous secrets:

I glanced up from my post, to look at Iggy who had sat up and glanced around. He sighed and laid back down, he probably had a bad dream about the flock being taken. Thank God we were trained to wake up with out making any noises or else he would have probably freaked.

My eyes swept over the rest of the camp. Ending with Fang. My eyes lingered on him longer than the others. He had stretched out and his wings were around him in a blanket.

_He looks so hot. Maybe I cou… NO! Bad Max_, _don't think like that,_ _he's basically your brother._

**Well actually Max, You're not related to him at all. You could go for him, but that's not your job is it, your supposed to save the world.**

_Long time no see voice_

**Max, I just received some information, you need to get to California right away.**

_And why is that Jeb? So we can be attacked by a flock of erasers. You know there really clumsy with those wings of theirs._

**No, I need to show you something. **

_Really, well I guess I could schedule you in, lets see when I am open…um NEVER!!!_

**A..Max if you don't see this and make the same mistake you could kill the flock again!!!!**

_AGAIN?? They are right there in front of me. I didn't kill them, what the hell are you talking about._

Like the normal voice he didn't answer. I sighed; Fang sat straight up and looked over at me. Jeez, this guy could use a vacation. Jumping at a sigh.

He blushed and lay back down. I got up and walked over to Iggy. I tapped his hand three times to let him know that it was his shift. He got up and sat on the log where I had sat.

I lay down beside Nudge and Angel. They where sleeping fitfully and Nudge was mumbling something about Anne being home. I guess she was dreaming about being back at Anne's.

We had let a month ago and the flock was getting used to sleeping outside again.

I snuggled up to them and wrapped my wings around myself as a blanket and fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

I sat up when Max sighed. I couldn't sleep while she was on shift. She was the girl of my dreams and I couldn't let anything happen to her. Though I wouldn't ever admit that to any one. I was glad I could block Angel out of my mind when I thought about it. Though I know she slipped in once or twice and talked tome about it but for heavens sake she was 6. How in the world was I supposed to explain to a 6 year old about how I fell with out letting something bad slip?

Max got up from her post on the log and went to wake up Iggy for his shift. Iggy got up and sat on the log. Max laid down by Nudge and Angel. She wrapped her beautiful wings around her and fell asleep. I relaxed and was about to go to sleep when Iggy said something. "I know your awake." He inquired to anyone in the camp; I guess he could tell by my rapid breathing. I sighed "Hi, Ig" He smiled at his genius and chuckled.

After that I fell asleep but soon was awoken by Max screaming and Ig trying to hold her down screaming at me for help.

**A/N: How did you like it, I will take guesses as to which happened. If you guess right I will involve you in the story, put you name too. I love to involve my readers. R&R please!!!**


	2. Dreams and Breakfest

**A/N: Hey what up? Thank you to those who reviewed!!! Sorry for the cliff at the last chapter!!! I am adding a new character in!!! Now on to the story!!! And jeez guys, I didn't mean to post chapter one twice, no need for name callin!!! By the way call me Em!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MR in any way shape or form, I only own this plot!! JP ROCKS!!!!!!**

**Max POV**

_Dream:_

_I was in a dark place, and I couldn't find the flock, but someone was there. _

_Max, Max?__ a voice said," What do you want?" I sneered at it. __You need to get away from distractions and get to California __a voice said calmly._ _Something stepped forward into the only shaft of light in the pitch black room. My Voice. It changed from a dark blob to Ari W__e have plenty of ways to get rid of them __Ari snarled. He stepped toward me, the shaft of light following him. He got right up in face then his face softened and slowly changed into a recognizable face. _

_Fang._

_Or maybe we could persuade you with a little help from your best friend.__ Fang leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His arms slipped around my waist and I leaned back on them, feeling dizzy. Fang licked my bottom lip begging me to let him in. I moaned in pleasure because at the same time he started to rub in between wings. He took the chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He let his tongue roll over every corner in my mouth. He then pulled away licking his lips. I stepped back in amazement, he smiled and then spoke __well that one works out well but if it doesn't go as planned well have to punish you __and with that he stepped out of the light and laughed evilly._

_Then a blast of pain went through my head and made me fall to the ground and shake uncontrollably. The voice had given me another brain attack._

I felt weight on my arms and legs and tried to fight it off but couldn't move. I felt a hand on my forehand and my eyes snapped open.

Fang and Iggy were standing over me with worried expressions. I sat up slowly but was stopped by Fangs hand on my shoulder. "You should stay down you look pale, what happened any ways?" he spoke slowly and softly careful not to wake up the rest of the flock. "Nothing I just had a nightmare, it was nothing" I replied trying to sound calm.

Iggy chuckled "then why did you kiss Fang when he came over here?" My mouth dropped open, I kissed _Fang_? Iggy was full out laughing now and woke up the little ones.

Fang didn't look too amused though.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy looked confused at us. I could tell that Angel was trying to read our minds but we all knew better and had our shields up. Nudge started rambling about something like waking us up and not having breakfast ready. I managed to shut her up and looked at Fang telling him that we would talk about this later. "Iggy, why don't you go ahead and get breakfast ready." I told him sighing at the fact that it was only five AM. Fang looked up at me and managed a little smirk. Angel grabbed my arm asked "Max, where we going? Are we going to the beach?" I smiled at my baby. "We might but right now we need to have breakfast." "OK" she said and ran off in the direction of the fire and the rest of the flock.


	3. A normal Avian Human day

**Hey thank you all who reviewed!!!! (Em blushes) It's raining right now so I got a headache but I think I can manage another chapter for my lovely reviewers!!!!!! I feel so loved because I already have 5 reviews. Hold on I'm going to take some pills for my head. Just to let you know the contest is over and the winners are BellandEdwardforever22 and S.L. Michaels!!! Congratulations!!!**

**Disclaimer: NO!!! What are you talking about, are you telling me that I don't own MR???? Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!**

After breakfast we started picking up the camp so we could leave and head towards California. Fang was hanging out near a large oak, assuming his regular Mr. Dark and mysterious pose (aka. He was leaning against the tree watching us clean up).

Nudge was rambling about how cool it was at Walt Disney World, "It was so cool at Walt Disney World, until Ari showed up of course. I mean can we go one day without being attacked by the school, my favorite ride was the Haunted Mansion, although it wasn't really a ride. I loved meeting Mickey and Minnie Mouse, I actually felt normal.

Do you think we scared everybody with our wing? I do, I thi…." Iggy had covered Nudge's mouth. She was still rambling though; the fire was being put out and the smoke filled my nose, it smelled wonderful, it smelt like the wilderness.

"Okay guys lets go." I said after we put out the fire. I was the first to take off to make sure that the surrounding area was okay before the little ones flew up. I nodded an okay to them and started to climb altitude. Everyone fell in line behind me. Then we fell into our normal flying places, one on top of the other, except Fang came up and flew beside me. He glanced over at me and then said "So, are you feeling okay now." I nodded and replied "Hey, what happened in the forest, it was an accident, I…" He stopped me by shaking his head,"It's fine, you were asleep" I nodded and he took his place underneath Angel.

Four hours later we landed for an early lunch because we had eaten so early. We stopped by a Mc Donalds. I stepped up to the counter; the girl at the counter was probably about 17 and was very pretty. "I would like 5 cheese hamburgers, 2 large fries, 3 apple pies and 4 large drinks." She must have thought I was ordering for all of us because when Angel stepped up to the counter to order she looked at her like she was crazy as she ordered at least 10 items. Finally Fang stepped up to the corner and was about to order when she batted her eyes at him. I felt a rush of anger run through me.

**Is that jealousy I detect** the voice asked

_NO, I just hate it when he flirts with those puny humans, I could kill them in a second flat_

**(A/N: Go Max, protect your man)**

**Ah, I thought so**

_ARGH, Just go the Hell AWAY._

Fang turned toward me; he waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and stumbled back. Fang caught me with his hand. "Voice?" He asked as I rubbed my temples. I nodded and picked up the food that was waiting on the counter for us.

I walked to the table Gazzy had chosen and handed out the food.

An hour later we headed out of the Mc Donalds and headed up into the sky. I frowned when Fang said goodbye to the cashier. This was going to be a long day.

Late evening we landed in an alley way behind a hotel where we had decided to stay. I led them to the lobby. I told them to stay while Fang and I got rooms for us. "Hello welcome to the pleasant Day Hotel, how many rooms would you like?" the man behind the counter said without looking up from the computer. How many rooms, uh depends how many they had open.

"How many do you have left?" I asked the man. He looked down at the computer and typed something in. "We have three, one with a queen bed for the happy couple and the others have double beds." Couple? Where the hell did he get that from? "Um, were" I never managed to finish my sentence because Fang intervened. "That will be fine thank you" he said handing him the Maximum Ride credit Card. I glared up at him, but he didn't seem to notice too much.

When we headed back to the group Nudge called, "I'm staying with Angel" seeing the three keys in my hand. "I'm with Iggy." Gazzy said and with that they grabbed their keys and ran to their rooms. "I guess that leaves you and me" Fang commented. No duh genius, I unlocked the door to our room and let us in. I walked over to the bed and fell onto it. I felt Fang come over and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and found myself looking straight at Fang. He smiled and it lights the room up. He let me go and said "Go take a shower and get dressed for bed, I have a surprise for you."

I swear I took the quickest shower in the history. What I like surprises and presents!!!

I got out and put on my clothes as fast as I could. "So what is it?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. Fang walked up to me with his hands behind his back. "Go stand over there and close your eyes." He pointed to the wall. I walked over there and faced him, closing my eyes.

I heard him walk closer to me, I opened my eyes enough to see him lean forward.

**Muhahaha, cliffe. I want at least three more reviews before I post the next one!!!!**

**This will be the last one I post tonight, maybe. Love my reviews!!!**


	4. Kisses and Glaring contests

**A/N: Whaz up guys?? Thank you my lovely reviewers!!! Yall are such nice people, Well gotta get on with it. LOVE YOU ALL!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: (Goes and sobs in her room) I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!(Wails)**

**Last time:**

_I swear I took the quickest shower in the history. What I like surprises and presents!!!_

_I got out and put on my clothes as fast as I could. "So what is it?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. Fang walked up to me with his hands behind his back. "Go stand over there and close your eyes." He pointed to the wall. I walked over there and faced him, closing my eyes. _

_I heard him walk closer to me, I opened my eyes enough to see him lean forward._

I closed my eyes, but nothing happened, I cracked open one of my eyes. Fang was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I just don't think I should give it to you right now." He answered. Crud, I seriously thought he was going to kiss me!!!! Darn, I'm sooooo stupid. Why would Fang ever kiss me? After all we are like brother and sister, how could I be so stupid?

Fang went and sat on his side of the bed and gathered his stuff for the shower. I sighed and lay on my side of the bed. I slowly got under the covers. After sleeping on the ground for the last month this bed was literally heaven.

Fang came out of the bathroom maybe thirty minutes later; I guess he took advantage of my hair dryer because his hair was dry. He lay in the bed next to me. "Night, Max," "Night, Fang" and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to voices. "Do you think we should wake them up?" someone asked. "No, let them sleep for another hour or so." The other person said. I opened my eyes; Iggy and Gasman were standing there. I felt the bed move underneath me, I looked down at it, my head was on Fang's chest and his hand was around my waist. I tried to get up but Fang's grip only got tighter around my waist. 

Gazzy noticed and whispered what was happening to Iggy, Iggy laughed his big laugh that rumbled from deep inside him. "Looks like…. Fangypoo….can't….stand….you… being alone." Iggy said, trying to catch his breath. I glared at him and Gazzy let him know, "She's glaring at you." Iggy laughed again and returned the glare. Great, now I was in a glaring contest with a blind boy who was obviously going to win. Just great.

Fang woke up two minutes into the glaring contest. "What's this all about," taking his arm that was wrapped around my waist still and setting it on my shoulder. "They are having a glaring contest, because Iggy told Max that, I quote 'Looks like Fangypoo can't stand you being alone' because you were sleeping so close together," Gazzy said trying to not earn a glare from me. Now it was Fang's turn to glare, and let me tell you if looks could kill, Iggy would be dead.

Right then the girls walked in, "Can we have breakfast? I'm starving, Oh are we eating Iggy's food or we going to go get it at the buffet downstairs. Down there we will be able to have pancakes and waffles and sausage and ham and eggs and biscuits. Heck they even serve dinner in the mornings." Angel placed a hand over Nudge's mouth before she could start a new sentence. I looked over at her, "We are going down to the buffet, because they have free morning buffets." "Cool," the girls shouted together and ran off to their room to get dressed. Gazzy pumped his fist up in the air and dragged Iggy to their room so that they could; I quote 'Put manly stuff on'. I called after them, "What like makeup and perfume, after all you would look pretty like girls." For that I got their door slamming as loud as they could with out breaking it.

I smirked and walked back into our room. Fang had already gotten in the shower. I sighed and looked in the mirror. What a sight that was, I was dressed in ragged clothes and my hair was almost past my shoulder blades. I guess we could stay one more day and go to the mall or something to get haircuts and new clothes. The guys would be happy to get new clothes and not going to California to meet my voice in ragged, ripped clothes. That's it; we are defiantly going to the mall.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I know I haven't added in the erasers yet but they will come. Thank you to all of you for reviewing. I'm starting on chapter five right as we speak. Reviewschappies!!!! **


	5. ugh, shopping

**A/N: Hey guys thank for reviewing! I'm going to add the erasers in on this chapter so don't get ants in your pants, they are coming. Thank you for reviewing!!!**

After we had all taken showers and gotten dressed in our poor ragged clothes we went downstairs. We didn't receive as many weird looks as usual because we looked clean it was just our clothes that weren't. We all piled as much food as we could on the plates.

I smiled as the rest of the flock dug in and had half of their food gone within seconds. At least they still had the appetites of a mutant hybrid. I mean their appetites were never gone, don't get that mixed up. Just we could hit the expiration date any day now, but our wings would be the only thing gone. Then again last time we had met up with the erasers, Ari said that we could live from 8 years to 150 years old. Speaking of which we haven't seen them lately, I'll take that as a good sign though.

Every body was going back for seconds and I haven't even touched my food. Oh NO. My wings are gone!!!! Hahaha, I was just kidding with you. Nah, I just don't have much of an appetite.

Fang walked back to the table, his plate was still empty. He looked over at me and smirked, "You know we are supposed to eat three million calories a day." I smiled at him and nodded, "Go ahead." He took my plate from me and started to eat like a T-rex that hadn't eaten for a year.

They all had finished three plates in ten minutes. I however only ate a pancake.

We started off towards the square to see where the mall was. We only had to walk 45 feet till we found the mall. I stood in front of the mall. Two girls came bouncing out of the mall. They walked up to us, I eyed them. They didn't look like erasers. That didn't mean we could trust them though. "Hi, I'm Jenna and this is Samantha, we are fashion helpers for the mall. We give fashion advice to the non-fashionister." Jenna said eyeing us.

Jenna started dragging Angel, Nudge and me towards the mall while Samantha dragged the boys towards the other door to the mall. I saw Fang look at me questioning the fact that I was letting them drag us apart. I shrugged and let Jenna drag us into the mall.

She took us to Wet Seal first and pointed to a bunch of clothes that I could wear, considering my slim, tall figure. I ended up with ten shirts and 5 pairs of jeans; she also made me buy a miniskirt.

She took us to Aeropostale next for Nudge. Together they managed to pick out at least 5 outfits, regarding that Nudge already had a keen sense of fashion. Jenna also made me put on my miniskirt and a shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish'. I will never know how she got me to put them on, but she did.

Next we went to Claire's clothes department and bought clothes for Angel there.

We ended up paying almost 300 dollars for all the clothes and no we haven't gone to the shoe store yet. When we got there, the boy were waiting, all dressed in their new clothes. As were we. We stepped into the shoe store and spread out into different aisles each with two hundred dollars to spend courtesy of the MR credit Card.

Fang came up behind me and pushed me up against the wall. "I like that shirt of yours, can I give you your present now." I nodded and closed my eyes. He pushed me harder into the wall and put his lips on top of mine. I heard a chorus of awe's at the end of the isle. We broke apart and both looked at the end on the aisle, where Jenna and Samantha were looking at us. Jenna stepped forward, "Sorry for interrupting your moment, but we found the cutest shoes for Max and we just had to show her." She produced a pair of Mary Jane's **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, they are flats)**. She was right they were cute, and they went perfect with the outfit I was wearing. I nodded and they put them into the basket that all of our shoes were in. Fang and I turned back towards each other; he smirked and leaned in, this time I didn't have to close my eyes. I leaned forward but we never touched because my baby screamed from two aisles down.

I ran to that aisle where Jenna and Samantha were holding Angel down and an eraser was pulling out a knife.

**A/N: Evil Cliffe!! I'm workin on the next chapter and it will be posted up before two thirty, promise. Reviews equal love and chapters. Sorry for makin S.L. Michaels and Bella-and-Edward-forever22 evil!! Only way I could add them in besides makin them ruined experiments!!!!!!**


	6. They're Back

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I don't know what to say except that I am totally thankful. I want to be an author when I grow up so thanks for the criticism!!!! Sorry for the wait I had to do get my haircut!!!**

**ON with the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: My Mommy said I don't own MR but I do own My Teddy Bear Max.**

_Fang and I turned back towards each other; he smirked and leaned in, this time I didn't have to close my eyes. I leaned forward but we never touched because my baby screamed from two aisles down._

_I ran to that aisle where Jenna and Samantha were holding Angel down and an eraser was pulling out a knife._

I knew it, I knew they were evil, we should have never trusted them. Fang appeared beside me and started toward the eraser, but it put the knife on Angel's throat and threatened to kill her if we took one more step.

Gazzy appeared behind the eraser and flashed us a smile. He kicked the back of the eraser's knee; we heard a sickening crack and the eraser collapsed on the floor in pain. Angel ran toward us when it fell and clung to my arm.

The eraser said something into a walkie talkie right before I kicked it out of its hands.

The shoe store flooded with erasers. The flock got into a fighting stance, "U and A, guys" I shouted to the flock as loud as I could. We all ran out of the shoe store and took off.

Then an eraser grabbed my ankle and dragged me down. "Fang!'' I yelled, He looked down at me and told the flock something. He raced down to aide me while the rest of the flock flew away.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me from the eraser. I looked down as I flew away. Ari was coming out of the shoe store with Jenna and Samantha behind them. He looked up at me and growled. Jenna and Samantha snapped out aqua blue and fire red wings. They were about to take off after us when Ari grabbed their arms and whispered something in their ears. They nodded and tucked their wings in; I flew away with Fang with them staring up at us.

We got back to the hotel, where the flock was waiting. Angel and Nudge bombarded us with questions wondering what all happened. Then Angel gasped "Jenna and Samantha had_ wings_?" I nodded slowly, "We are leaving right now," Fang said to the flock. "What about our shoes" Nudge asked, "We will buy some later" I answered. The flock slowly nodded and we collected our stuff from our rooms and then left the hotel. We flew from the hotel and then camped out in a cave about 50 miles from the hotel.

Fang basically put everyone to bed and told them we would make it to California by tomorrow afternoon. I sat at the edge of the cave taking first watch when the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. I swung around to do a round house kick but Fang caught my foot in mid air. I slowly brought my foot down and Fang stepped forward.

"I haven't finished giving you your present," he whispered. My breath caught, he wanted to kiss me again? He put his hand behind my back, and the other one underneath my knees. He flew to the river that was still in sight of the cave. He smiled then leaned into me. Fang leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His arms slipped around my waist and I leaned back on them, feeling dizzy. Fang licked my bottom lip begging me to let him in. He started to rub in between wings and I moaned in pleasure. He took the chance and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He let his tongue roll over every corner in my mouth. He pulled back smirking at me, wait this was exactly how he kissed me in my dream. Crap, I pulled away and flew back to the cave, I didn't care that it was still my watch; I dropped down next to Gazzy and Angel and fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

I came back to the cave about an hour later. I took the rest of Max's watch and mine, and then woke up Iggy. I still couldn't sleep so I went and sat by Iggy. He was the only one I could talk to about my feelings for Max. "So did you give her the present," he asked. "Yea," I answered, "but then she came back here like she was afraid." Iggy looked over at me like he could see me and laid a hand on my back. "She's probably just confused about her feelings right now," he said trying to comfort me. "But when I first gave it to her at the shoe store she kissed me back until those evil twins got involved," I told him almost whining. Iggy sighed, "Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them. Man will never understand the complexity of girls. Never Try, Never Fail, Never Try, Never Win." I say there thinking about what Ig said before I dosed off in front of the fire. He was right I would never understand what Max did what she did.

**Hey guys, I totally hope you like this chapter. It took forever to write it. I kinda had writers block!!! ****Thank you for reviewing for those that do, Please REVIEW**


	7. We finally made it

**A/N: This chappie is going to be a filler basically and it will be short. The next chappie will have the action and deals with the title. R&R!!!!!**

**MAX POV**

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon; I guess Iggy had gone to the store early this morning. I got up slowly and woke up the rest of the flock, meaning Nudge and Gazzy. The rest of the flock was gathered around the fire trying to warm up. It was a chilly, rainy day and trust me humidity and Max don't work out so well.

Fang glanced at me when I sat beside him. I whispered to him, "I don't think we can fly today. It seems like it will rain all day." He nodded but added, "I'll check the lab top to make sure we can get out of this cave before a down pour comes because it might flood."

Fang walked over to his backpack and took out the lab top. He set it up and started typing away.

I helped Iggy clean up the cave to make sure we had everything before we left for California. I was picking up my sweater when Fang came up behind me and said, "If we can make it out of here within the next 15 minutes then we can escape the storm." I stood up straightening my shirt that Jenna had made me get. He smirked because it still showed at least an inch of skin.

* * *

About ten minutes later we left the cave, barely missing the storm. We managed to get past the sprinkles with out our wings getting soaked. We stopped at a Burger King for lunch. We stayed there for maybe an hour.

* * *

We arrived in California about 2 in the afternoon. There we crashed at a hotel that I suspected we were going to be staying at for a day or so. When I walked in to the room me and Fang were sharing. I sat on the bed and that's when the brain attack hit.

**Like I said at the beginning this chapter is a filler. The next chapter is all about secrets and FAXNESS because I think we all love the faxness. It will also be super long so it might take me a while to put it up but I promise I will have it up by 8PM tomorrow!! R&R**


	8. Dangerous Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! This chappie has secrets and faxness. Thank all of you lovely reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all get it!!!!**

Fang ran to my side as I held my head making sure it didn't explode. Fang picked me up and set me on the bed. He kissed me gently before the voice spoke.

**Max, I thought you would never make it here. Now I need you to come to the school.**

_Are you crazy? That's a suicide mission; I'm not going to risk my flock! You really are crazy!_

**Max, this is not a trap, we need you to come to the school so we can show you what you will turn into after you save the world.**

_Turn into? What am I going to be a big scary monster? Ohh I'm shakin' in my wings._

**Max, this is no game, you need to come to the school or we will force you to.**

_How? By making Fang kiss me again? Are you kidding that just gives me more of a reason to stay away._

**No, we will take him away when you least expect it, so watch your back.**

Then the voice and the brain attack left. Leaving Fang and I on the bed together. I looked up into Fang's eyes, and sighed, what was I to do? Wait here for the erasers come and take Fang away? No, we… no, I need to go on my own free will; I need to make sure the flock stays safe. I'll leave tonight, when everybody goes to sleep.

**FANG POV:**

As soon as Max sat on the bed, she collapsed into another brain attack. I picked her up and sat her on the bed, and then she went blank. I kissed her softly letting her know I loved her, even though she would never really find out. A couple minutes later she said something, I bet she was talking to her voice because she something along the lines of 'How? By making Fang kiss me again? Are you kidding that just gives me more of a reason to stay away.' She really thought that I kissed her because the school was controlling me? Now she'll never know how I feel about her, I bet she doesn't even like me that way.

_Don't worry Fang she does like you. She just got freaked out for some reason when you kissed her._

I jumped at the sound of Angel's voice.

_Angel you know what Max told you about reading other people's minds in the flock._

_I'm sorry Fang, I just couldn't resist._

_Hold on Ang, she waking up… I'll talk to you about this later._

Max looked up at me and sighed, I didn't say anything because I could tell she was in deep thought.

_Ange, whats she thinking about?_ I asked Angel, _I don't know she shut me out but before she did she was saying something about her leaving tonight._

I gasped and Max snapped her heads towards me. I shook my head and thanked Angel.

I shut Angel out so I could think about stuff by myself.

_Why would Max be leaving by herself tonight? Is she thinking about going to Jeb by herself?_

Nudge opened the door and saw me leaning over Max and stifled a laugh. I sighed, "Max just had a brain attack and I was making sure she was okay." "Sure" she said giggling. She opened the door farther to show the rest of the flock. "We all are hungry." Iggy said. I sighed yet again and woke up Max who was worn out by her brain attack. She looked up at me and smiled then looked over at the flock. She was so beautiful when she smiled, she could kill a guy with her laugh. But yet she still dated that weenie, loser Sam. He didn't deserve a girl like Max, she was tough, beautiful, wonderful, a great leader, gee the list is endless. I was taken out of my thoughts by Max waving her hand in front of my hand. "The flock and I agreed to go eat in the square before we go shopping for more shoes and get our hair cut." I smirked, we would be going shopping, after all don't we all love shopping?

**MAX POV:**

Fang finally fell asleep around twelve fifteen. I kissed him on the cheek saying goodbye. I wrote notes to all the flock telling them all I loved them so much and not to worry about me. The one that took me forever was Fang's, I may never ever see the flock again and here I was professing my love for Fang one a piece of favor, explaining why I had to leave. I slipped the pieces of papers under their doors before I took off from my room's window.

**ANGEL POV:**

I woke up early that morning thirsty; I walked over to the bathroom, hardly noticing the slips of paper by the door. I slipped into the shower and turned it to as hot as I could. My shower as usual only took ten minutes. I dressed and was walking to brush my teeth when I finally noticed the paper sitting by the door.

I opened the note addressed to me in Max's writing. My hand flew to my mouth. I was right Max had left to go to the school by herself. I almost screamed but stopped myself, I ran to Nudge's bed and woke her up. "What" she said groggily, "Max left us to go find Jeb by herself." I said, shoving the proof into her face. She turned as pale as Iggy's skin in the winter time, "We need to get Fang," she said trying to stay calm.

We walked to Fang and Max's room and pounded on the door till Fang answered, looking as terrified as Nudge did when I first told Nudge. Fang tried to calm us down so we wouldn't wake up the neighbors and went to Iggy and Gazzy's room to wake them up.

**FANG POV:**

I woke up a little after one, I was cold. The window was open, wait why was the window open. I looked at the opposite side of the bed, Max wasn't there. Something fluttered in the kitchen; I hope to god it's not an eraser holding Max waiting till I woke up to kill her in front of me. I walked into the kitchen cautiously, there was nothing there besides a note taped to the counter. I walked over to the kitchen counter and picked it up, I tried not to scream as I read it:

_**Dear Fang,**_

_**I'm sorry I have to leave you and the flock, I have things to do and if I bring you all, I will put you all in danger. I have to go to the school and talk to Jeb, then save the world. I will be back as soon as I can; I can not say how sorry I am. I will always love you in a different way then brotherly love. I hope you feel the same way, please take care of the flock and assure them that I will be home soon. I love you with all my heart,**_

_**Max**_

I stared at the note for what seemed like forever. I went and sat on the bed, reading the note over and over.

**FANG POV**

I read the note for what seemed like the billionth time, trying to understand why she left us. We always were in danger; we constantly put our lives on the line for each other.

There was pounding on the door around maybe five thirty. I opened the door to see a terrified Angel and Nudge. I comforted Nudge like Max always did, "Shhhh, sweety it's going to be okay, Max will be back soon. She will, I promise. Honey I got to go get Iggy and Gazzy, will you stay calm for me and try not to wake the neighbors?" She nodded and continued her quiet sobs. Angel was sitting on the bed, "Angel, are you okay?" She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed out loud, "Why did she leave us? Why didn't she take us with her?" I shook my head, "I don't know sweetie, I have to go get Ig and Gazzy, okay?" She nodded her head and I left the room.

**IGGY POV**

I woke up maybe around six to a knock on the door. I woke up Gazzy and told him to answer the door. I heard him get up and answer the door. There was a quiet conversation at the door and Gazzy came back a few minutes later. "Flock meeting, Max is missing" he said trying to be the brave solider he always was. I nodded and let him lead me to Fang's room.

When we got there I heard the girls crying and Angel came and wrapped her arms around me. I stroked her hair trying to calm her down again. This is going to be a long meeting.

**FANG POV**

After the meeting I took a big chance and brought out my guitar that I always stashed in my bag (Don't ask how I did). Everyone looked up at me with questions in their eyes. I shook my head making them stay silent and then I started:

Your life dreams are shattered, now you're gone away  
We've cried here for hours, and the hours turn to days  
We know you regret this, leaving us here  
With portraits and memories that we've held so dear.

When I hear your name, it's not the same  
No matter what they say  
I'm not okay.

And we started at zero, and went different ways.  
Now we're all out here wasting away  
and if we started at zero, then how did things change?  
It seems like just yesterday we were the same.

It's been 3 months since he left us.  
So far nothings been the same  
and my question without answer is  
Am I the one to blame?

When I hear your name, it's not the same  
No matter what they say  
I'm not okay.

And we started at zero, and went different ways.  
Now we're all out here wasting away  
And if we started at zero, then how did things change?  
It seems like just yesterday we were the same, we were the same.

They say they're sorry  
Well what are they sorry for?  
How can they possibly know what I'm going through?  
I feel like no one's ever had to deal with the pain that I'm dealing with right now  
Just 6 months ago, everything was fine, or so it seemed  
What turn of events caused him to do downhill?  
And we started at zero, and went different ways.  
Now we're all out here wasting away, wasting away, wasting away, wasting away.

And we started at zero, and went different ways.  
Now we're all out here wasting away.  
And if we started at zero, then how did things change?  
It seems like just yesterday we were the same, we were the same, we were the same. 

I ended; every body was looking at me with awe. I knew what they were thinking 'Who knew Fang could sing.' I smirked and started my other song:

I'm watching you from a scenic  
View taking in your every move  
Who you tried so hard to be full of  
Wishes and dreams  
That did not come true for you   
I can read you like a book  
Sad stories everywhere I look  
Faded pictures remind you when  
What could have been  
Did not come true for you

I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your   
Wishes and dreams

Is it so hard to believe what  
Your eyes cannot see  
Your dream come true  
A love to fall into  
I'm waiting to show you

I looked up from my guitar, at the awed faces of the flock. Were my song really that good, I mean I had written them for Max. Wow, they really were good, considering they were still speechless.

**MAX POV:**

I got to the school around seven. I landed in front where, SURPRISE, Jeb was waiting for me. He led me to the office where the Anne was waiting for me. "Max meet Max, Max meet yourself" Jeb said pointing to Anne. I gasped as Anne brought out her wings, they were exactly like mine. Was I really Anne?

**Wow, who knew Fang could sing? Now the secrets out, Max and Anne are the same person. Next chapter will be about how it happened!!!! Lyrics courtesy of Stellar Kart and Hawk Nelson!!!! Hope you liked it!!!! Review are love!!!!**


	9. Claw

**A/N: I know, I know, bad me. I haven't updated today. I had a doctors appointment and that took forever, so here's the new chapter that mainly deals with Max, but has the flock into it too. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: We all get the point!!!!!!**

**MAX POV:**

_I got to the school around seven. I landed in front where, SURPRISE, Jeb was waiting for me. He led me to the office where the Anne was waiting for me. "Max meet Max, Max meet yourself" Jeb said pointing to Anne. I gasped as Anne brought out her wings, they were exactly like mine. Was I really Anne?_

Anne walked up to me, "Oh, Max, I wanted to tell you about this earlier but couldn't, it was against the rules." Anne (technically me) hugged me; I pushed her away even though I was her. I shook my head, "This can't be true, and you're nothing like me." She smiled, "That's because I'm the more mature version of you, follow Jeb and me, and we will show who how it happened."

**Fang POV:**

We were at a flying now, after my historical emotion show, I managed to get the flock to pick up their stuff and leave the hotel to go find Max. Iggy turned around towards me till he was even with me. I was at the back of the flock. He flashed me a smile and said softly, "Dude, I knew you stashed a guitar because I can hear you when you're alone playing it. But who knew you made songs for Max!" If you could stumble while you were flying, I just did. How the heck did he know that I wrote the songs for Max? "I'm the only one in the flock that knows you really have feelings besides Angel. The others have guessed but don't know if it's true. It was kinda obvious." He said as if he had read my mind. I stayed silent and swooped down underneath the flock and sighed, I needed a change of scenery anyways. It was time to think up a new song:

I've lived in silence  
held on to you like  
you were my  
private piece of truth  
but everything's changing  
'cause i can't contain  
when there's a whole world  
waiting to hear your name

(chorus)  
angels in chorus  
join in my song  
you are my glorious,  
you are my girl

grace is contagious  
when it gets out  
tears fall as my voice changes  
into a crowd  
Chorus x 2

Together now hallelujah, hallelujah

What the heck was that? That just popped into my head, was I supposed to keep that?

**MAX POV**

Why wasn't Fang her by now? I mean I did tell him not to come after me, but he wouldn't fall for that stupid excuse. He was supposed to be her by now, I thought to myself as Anne and Jeb led me down a hall.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

There was no pounding of feet behind us, I turned around hoping to find the flock and Fang sweeping me off my feet and help me through this terrible fight.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a dim cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

It was just so stinkin cold and the smell of antiseptic was horrid. Why hadn't they come to rescue me? Why?

im looking for a place   
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

I looked in the windows that I was passing by, trying to find a familiar face, even Ari. I felt so alone and bad here with out the flock. "Please come soon," I whispered to myself.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a dim cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

"Hello Max," Ari said, I swung around in a round house kick, but he grabbed my foot. Right beside Ari is Fang, or some one who looked like him. He smiled and stepped forward, I stepped into his arms shaking like a leaf. For some reason my instincts told me to trust him and reluctantly I stepped forward. His arms hooked around me and his wings engulfed us both. He smelled just like Fang, but he wasn't Fang, I didn't know this guy but I was letting him hug me. He brought back his wings so that he could lead me to a room where Jeb was waiting for me, in front of a machine.

Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea?

I stepped back confused, were they trying to enforce my expiration date?

It's a dim cold night  
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you

The guy that looked like Fang stepped forward and kissed me gently like Fang always did. For some reason I felt safe with him and relaxed into his kiss.

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

He grabbed my and hand and led me to the machine. He took smiled and whispered in my ear, "Trust me and sit down." I sat down on the chair and smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the corner of my mouth.

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

I looked up at Jeb after he left, "Who was that guy?" "That was a magnificent boy, Fang's brother, Claw, and he can control emotions, and you are going to fall in love with him, "he said while hooking me up to the machine. I frowned, how could fall in love with him? I'm in love with Fang not Claw. I'm just to make sure I don't fall in love with him.

**Hey Guys how did you like it. I was wrong, next chapter will be about how the Anne and Max thing happened and I will post that up possibly tonight, if not tomorrow afternoon. The songs were by Stellar Kart- Angels in Chorus and Avril Lavigne- I'm with you. Reviews are love!!!**


	10. A glimpse into the future

**A/N: Hey guys love for all the reviews. This will be the last chapter with songfics, I decided to add everything into this story. Suggestions are welcome!!!!**

**Disclaimer: JP ROCKS!!!! HE WROTE MR AND I LOVE IT!!!!!!**

**FANG POV:**

I smiled as I wrote the final note for the song I thought of earlier. I tested the whole song with the words, perfect.

We had stopped at a hotel about ten miles away from the school, tomorrow we were going to get Max and hopefully she would cooperate. He wouldn't leave with out her, he would never ever leave Max alone at the school for more then two days, alone.

I was sharing a room with Ig and Gazzy, but they were in the girls' room next door playing Monopoly.

I sat on my roll away bed and thought out the plan for tomorrow again. We were going to go through the air vent that Max II took us through when she was pretending to be Max. Then we were going to find a white coat and make them tell us were Max was being held. We would, of course, make the white coat stay quiet about us being there.

We would get Max and go out the front door. Easy enough, Now who will I take with me. I need to take someone that wasn't going to be a distraction. I couldn't take Ig; he had to stay here, Angel? No, Max would kill me if she found it, Gazzy; Angel would kill me if something happened. That left Nudge, she was my best option, although she talked a lot, but she knew when to stay quiet. That's it, I'm taking Nudge, she was my best option.

I watched the flock finish there game of Monopoly. Angel won of course, most likely reading there minds. "Time to go guys, we have to get an early start tomorrow," I said, they all moaned besides Ig who gladly got up and went to go change into his "PJs." I clapped my hands, trying to act like Max. The girls went to get their PJs and Gazzy went to lie down in the bed because he had put them on earlier.

I sighed and waited for Ig to get out of the bathroom so that I could take a shower. Ig finally came out and laid down on his bed while I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Not that you need to know the details of cleaning my hair and body. ( If you want me to tell you then you're a perv!!)

I lay on my bed; reviewing the plan for tomorrow before I went to bed.

**MAX POV:**

My lasts thoughts before I was launched into a world of jumbled pictures were about being in love with Fang, which was possibly the last thing I will ever think about.

The jumbled pictures were becoming more and more clear. There was a picture of an older me, stabbing Fang in the heart, the flock lying around him, already dead. There was also a picture of the director and me shaking hands. Tears streamed down my face and then the pictures stopped; focusing on one picture, it was of a contract that had my signature on the bottom. The contract basically was me agreeing to be a white coat and from now on I would be known as Anne. The picture faded and another one appearing, it was of Anne holding a little baby girl with brown hair and eyes. They finally stopped at pictures of me and Anne being compared. We looked exactly alike, everything was closely compared. I was really Anne and I killed my flock, my life, my family and my one true love, Fang. I couldn't believe it. Jeb took the glasses off my head and I was met with a bright light and a concerned Jeb.

"Do you understand now," he asked, I shook my head no. He sighed and tried to explain, "We created Claw to make sure you wouldn't do this, you deserve to grow up, get married and have kids." "Then why did you make us this way," I shouted and ran out of the room.

I ran straight into Claw. He wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him away. I wasn't going to let anyone but Fang comfort me. I ran down the hall and was met by a door labeled Max's room. I ran into it and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Claw looking down at me. The sun was shining through the blinds and Claw leaned down. I pushed him away and looked at the door.

Something inside me changed and I looked up at Claw. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. We ended up having a full fledged make out and maybe thirty minutes later. Nudge and Fang barged in, staring at us wide eyed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!!**


	11. The Rescue and Brotherly Love

**A/N: Hey guys, I managed to get the tenth chapter up last night, so happy happy joy joy. This chapter is going to start where it left off except from Fangs POV. REVIEW!!!! I woke up at four thirty this morning so forgive me if this is a bad chapter!!!  
Disclaimer: JP ROCKS!!!**

**FANG POV:**

I got up early that morning and managed to get Nudge up without waking up Angel. She understood what we were doing but couldn't grasp while why we weren't taking the flock.

So here we are flying towards the school, we should be there in about five minutes and Nudge hasn't spoken a word since we left. Let's just hope she will stay that way, I really didn't want to explain what we were doing again. It hurt too much to think of Max all alone in a cage.

We landed behind the school and made our way toward the fan at the side. We made it and luckily it wasn't on, we slipped through it easily because of our unnatural slim bodies. An eraser probably couldn't stick and arm through the fan.

We dropped down into a hallway after we made sure it was cure. I sent Nudge toward the end of the hall were there was only one room. I checked in a window while Nudge walked down the hallway.

Inside the room was a strange looking device, it had a seat and goggles attached to it. It looked like a machine the white coats would use to enforce someone's expiration date.

"Fang," in a hushed whisper, I looked over ay her and she motioned for me to come down the hallway. I walked down the hallway and she pointed to a plague outside the door. It read 'Max's room'. Nice we landed right were we needed to be, we didn't have to kill any erasers or white coats.

Nudge put her finger to her mouth like we weren't being completely silent already. She put her hand on the handle and opened it slowly to reveal Max on her bed with a guy that suspiciously looked a lot like me, making out. Nudge's and my mouths dropped and my open and it was about his time that Max looked up and saw me.

I closed the door before Max could reach the door. There goes my hope of taking Max out of here with me. How could she anyways, I thought she loved me but here I find her making out with my clone on her bed.

She opened the door and rushed towards me, "Oh my god, Fang I'm so sorry, please forgive me? I love you" She said pulling me into a hug. I just stood there, the guy that was with Max earlier stepped out of her room, looking irritated.

I leaned down towards Max to prove to him that she was mine; she looked at me with a look of surprise when I kissed her on the mouth, and she immediately started kissing me back.

Nudge was covering her eyes through out all of this obviously being grossed out.

He got even redder when Max kissed me back immediately; he obviously had some time, trying to kiss her.

I leaned back and Max clung onto me still and whispered into my ear, "That's Claw, he's your brother, he can change emotions. He made me love him." That's while he looked like me from behind, he's my brother. WAIT, holy cow I have a BROTHER, a BROTHER that can make MY girl love him. Whoa, he's going to get it now. I stepped forward but Max stopped me by kissing me gently and setting her chin on my chest, looking up at me. "Don't hurt him please, lets just get out of here," she asked me. I looked up at him, sending him a death glare and nodded.

I picked her bridal style so that I could boost her up into the air vent. "Not with out me," he finally spoke, he grabbed Max's hand and I looked up at him and he released her. He knew not to step into that territory, especially if I'm fighting for Max. I saw Max look up at me out of the corner of my eye, she grabbed my chin and sent me a look that told me, that she didn't want to fight.

I glanced down her asking if we should bring him with us, she nodded. I'm glad we could have silent conversations with out even saying a thing. "Fine you can come with us," I said reluctantly. He climbed up into the air vent and helped me get Max up there. I boosted Nudge p there next and both Max and Claw had to help me get up into the air vent.

Before I could start, toward the fan, Max kissed me gently on the corner on my mouth. I smirked; I knew she couldn't resist me. "Can you stop with the kissing now, we all get it, you belong together," Nudge whined. I smirked and Max giggled.

I turned around and led the way out. I stepped out and helped Nudge out, Next came Max and I didn't even try to help Claw. We all snapped out our wings and I noticed that Claw's were ashy black wings too.

I led the way back to our hotel and into our room, where all the flock was waiting for us. That was an easier mission then we expected, easier done then said. Angel wrapped her arms around Max's waist. She was wailing and Max was stroking her hair.

None had really noticed Claw yet and he deserved it.

Gazz and Ig both hugged Nudge and I went over to Angel and whispered in her ear. "There's a guy over there in the corner. He's my brother; I need you to read his mind for me." She smiled gratefully; she couldn't pass up any chance on reading someone's mind. Then her eyes widened:

_He's your brother!!!!_

I nodded and she walked over to him to say hi. Max looked up at me and smiled, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She slowly placed her arms around my neck and I tangled my hands into her hair. I rested my forehead against and I saw Ig smirk out of the corner of my eye. I swear that sometimes he could see.

There was a knock on the door and I opened the door. Ari stood there, "Hello lover boy, we've come to get your brother and his play toy back." I growled at him and erasers swarmed the room and we all got into a fighting stance. Claw grabbed Max by her waist and pulled her behind him. I would kill him later for that.

Don't we just have the nicest brotherly love?

**Okay guys, so did you like it. That is the third longest chapter I've ever posted although it doesn't seem like it. It's over a thousand words. I will post the twelfth chapter later this morning!!!! **


	12. Competition

**A/N: Hey guys, Hope you liked the last chapter. Like I said it was around five thirty when I wrote it though. It's almost nine now so this chapter should be better, possibly longer too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired AND I don't own Maximum Ride:( **

**MAX POV: **

Erasers filled the room; Claw grabbed me by the waist and hid me behind his back. Remind me to kill him later for that. I sighed and moved over to Fang who was fighting Ari.

He glanced at me when I kicked the back of an erasers knee and it cracked. I smiled and snapped a back of another eraser; he fell to the floor howling in pain.

Fang grabbed me and twirled me out of the way of a punch thrown towards my stomach. He smirked and I glared at him, he was such a show off. He went back to fighting Ari as I watched his back.

Claw was fighting pretty well. He was fighting two erasers at a time, he snapped ones back and kicked the others snout in one fluid motion. I did a round house when I felt someone come up behind me. My foot was caught by none other than Fang. He smiled and it lit up the room. He let go of my foot and slipped his arms around my waist. "Promise you'll never leave me again," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, "I promise," he leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

He started to pull away but I brought his head down to kiss him on the lips. Now it was his turn to make sure I stayed in thee kiss. I saw him look up behind us and throw a punch at someone. Showoff. I opened my mouth to say so but he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes as our tongues started to dance together. I slowly brought back my tongue and let him explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands sift through his jet black, shaggy hair.

I heard someone cough off to the side and I pulled back and opened my eyes. All the Erasers were gone and the flock was staring at us. "What was happening," Iggy asked, obviously annoyed that he wasn't able to see. "They were making out," Gazzy said grossed out. Ig smiled and said, "You go man." Angel and Nudge screamed with glee, "Now you can be our like real Mommy and Daddy now." I nodded.

I looked over at Claw and saw him in the corner obviously unhappy that I choose Fang over him.

"We are leaving this hotel right now," I said, everyone rushed to pick up their stuff while Fang handed me my bag. I took it and smiled at him. Was he the most perfect boyfriend or what?

Claw came up behind me, "I need to talk to you next time we land." I eyed him but nodded. He walked away as the rest of the flock walked in. I put my hands on my hips as I nodded towards the window. Angel took off followed by Gazzy, Nudge, Claw, Iggy, Me then Fang.

We landed about an hour later, in a forest west of Salt Lake City. We had made good time considering we went from California to Arizona. I thought about what Anne and Jeb showed me the whole way. I was going to tell Fang when we landed, he deserved to know.

I clenched my teeth as soon as I landed. I had just remembered the picture of me stabbing Fang that was never going to happen. I pulled Fang aside as the rest of the flock set up camp.

"I need to talk to you about what happened to me at the school," I told him, trying to be as quiet as possible. He nodded and I told him everything. I didn't leave out anything; he got madder and madder every time I told him that Claw had kissed me.

When I had finally finished it was almost dark outside and the dinner was ready. "Do you understand now," I asked him. He nodded and I kissed him gently, I left for the camp knowing that he would probably want some time to think before he came back for dinner.

When I got back everyone was eating hot dogs, I left seven for Fang knowing him. I sat beside Ig who was chewing on his fifth Hot Dog. He swallowed and smiled. I laughed at his strained face; he was trying to 'look' past me to see if he could hear Fang coming. I shook my head.

Fang got back after I finished my last hot dog. He looked better and he managed to smirk at me. He grabbed his hot dogs and sat beside me. He offered me a hot dog but I refused.

Claw came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he gave me a funny expression. Oh yea, I was supposed to talk to him, I got up wiping my jeans off.

He took me away from the camp and asked me "Why do you love him and not me? The school made me to be a perfect guy; they trained me to be perfect in every way. I'm supposed to be the one you end up falling in love with! But yet you're off kissing my stupid brother, who wins you here and in the future. I don't get it, whats wrong with me," he asked, getting more irritated by the second. "One, Fang didn't change my emotions to make me fall in love with him, two, I've always loved Fang and I always will, and three, I still end up with Fang in the future even though I'm a white coat?" Claw nodded, "Those pictures that they showed you were artificial to make sure that you got away from the flock and saved the world. You never become a white coat and you're not Anne, they just told you that. Those pictures of comparison, they just fixed Anne's face to where she still looked like Anne but had your features. I am Fangs brother, that was true, but I still don't understand why you're not in love with me." I shook my head, he would never understand, maybe if I just clarified, "Claw, I'm sorry, but I don't want a perfect guy. I've known Fang all my life and he's the one for me, I know it, I just can't help falling in love with him." Claw now, he went into a jealousy state. "Well, if you're not going to fall in love with me with Fang in the way, we will just have to make him fall out of love with you." I was shaking with anger by the time he was finished.

I stomped back to the camp. Once I was in view of the camp, Claw caught up with me. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around, "Hey Fang!" he shouted. The whole flock looked at us and Claw pushed me up against a tree and kissed me. Claw used his power to try to get me to kiss him back but I my love for Fang was stronger than that and I used that to get rid of the feeling.

I tried to get away but he was too strong, tears were streaming down my face. I managed to get his lips away from mine long enough to yell, "Fang, help." Fang released what was happening and came up to us.

Obviously Claw didn't think he would actually help me, but trust me he believed it when Fang punched him right into his eye. Claw fell and I ran back up to camp while the boys fought. Angel and Nudge comforted me while Ig went to go help Fang.

Claw came back to the camp with a broken jaw, bloody nose, two black eyes, 5 broken ribs and a broken wrist. That ought to teach him to not mess with me when Fang was around.

Fang camp back to camp with nothing but a bruise on his stomach where Claw had kicked him. He came to my side and held me gently; he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly, I kissed him back and he kissed me again, letting me know that he loved me very much through the kiss. I smiled at him when he leaned back, he chuckled, happy with my response.

Ig put the kids to bed and left Fang and me to us. Fang had bee holding me bridal style for quite a while now and I could tell he was tired. I rolled off his arms and lay down next to him. He lay down next to me after a couple of minutes. He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer. My face was buried in his chest and I was breathing in his Fang smell. He brought out his wings and wrapped them around us in a protective circle. He rubbed in between my wings and that's what put me asleep. I would of never fallen asleep that night without Fang there.

**CLAW POV:**

I watched Max as she snuggled up to Fang like she was a perfect match against his body. He wrapped his arms and wings around her like he could ensure her safety. He was going to come back for her, she was to be his wife, and he would make sure it happened. The only reason he didn't fight back was because if the director found out, she would make him run the longest maze they had. He was going to come back, with reinforcements.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked the chapter, it took forever to write. It was almost as long as chapter eight but not quite, about two hundred words short. REVIEW!!!**


	13. A comforting companion

**A/N: Hey guys, I have a huge headache because there is a storm coming in, so this chapter may be a little shorter, but not really short. I have my boyfriend's sweater on right now and it always brings me luck so it may possibly be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MR, but this is the purpose of my life, writing, I'm going to change the world. There is a world out there out there with me. So now its time for you to step up and join my army to change the world. ACTIVAITE!!!**

**MAX POV: **

I woke maybe around three AM; I was still buried in Fangs wings so I was incredibly warm. I felt nauseas. I smiled when I tried to get up and this was going to take awhile. When I tried to pull Fang's arm away from me he tightened his grip, "Where you going?" I jumped at the sound of Fang's voice, "I don't feel good," I replied. He chuckled and turned me around by a swift move of his arm, "Well maybe this will help you feel better."

He leaned forward, he placed his lips on mine gently, and all my nausea went away. I kissed him back and he licked my bottom lip, pleading for an entrance. I opened my mouth just barely and his tongue slipped in. He tightened his grip on my waist as I pulled away; he looked at me with a pathetic puppy dog look. He wanted to stay here and kiss me; I shook my head and mumbling an apology.

I slowly got up and walked to the glowing embers of the fire. I messed with them until they became a small flame and then added wood. I sat on the log beside the fire and rubbed my temples. Fang came up beside me and sat on the log, He put his arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. I wasn't in the mood for Fang's lovey dovey stuff.

He sighed, "Max whats on your mind," I frowned, why did he think there was something on my mind? There wasn't anything on my mind.

I was about to answer when Claw waltzed into the camp with Jenna and Samantha right behind him. "I'll give you thirty seconds to wake up one more member of your flock up," Claw said wanting to make this fight fair. Fair my butt, I could deal with the girls while Fang kicked Claw's butt. I saw Fang walk over to Ig and wake him up, "Times up."

Jenna dived for me while Samantha dived for Ig. Jenna put a blow in my stomach but didn't affect me all. I looked over at Ig to make sure he was doing okay. Samantha and Iggy were kissing!!!! "IG!" I screamed, he snapped out of his trance, he pulled an upper cut to her stomach and she tumbled backwards, holding her stomach. He straddled her and punched her in the nose, I heard her nose crack and she screamed.

I was brought back to my pursuer when she punched me in the jaw. I grabbed her wrist and wrapped her arm around her back, making her scream in pain. "Scram Jenna" I told her, she snapped out her Aqua blue wings and soared into the sky, her sister snapped out her fire red wings and followed pursuit. "Cowards," Claw yelled at them, he turned toward Fang and received a blow to the jaw, knocking him onto his back.

Fang put his boot on Claw's throat making sure he stayed there. He turned to me, "Would you like to do the honors," Fang asked, I nodded and stepped up to Claw, replacing Fangs boots with my beloved combat boots. "Scram, Fang Wanna-be," I heard Iggy snicker behind me. I took my boot off Claw's throat and he soared into the sky with just a push from the ground. He looked down at us once he was far enough away and Fang put his arm around me. Claw growled and turned around to follow his 'back up.'

I shoved his arm off and turned around to glare at Ig. He probably felt my stare and he went and hid behind Fang. "You'll have to go through lover boy first Max," Ig chuckled from behind Fang. Fang pointed to his lips and I sighed. I had to kiss Fang to kill Ig. I stepped up to Fang and kissed him on the lips; he put his hands around my waist and pulled me into the kiss farther.

I pulled away after a minute and smiled mischievously. Fang stepped to the side silently and I steeped up to Iggy, "Now Max you wouldn't want to, don't do anything you'll regret later." I smiled, "Oh, I won't be the person regret things," I pulled my arm back and aimed for his stomach.

I took the chance when he took a deep breath, I aimed and fired, he burst out laughing when I started to tickle him. **(Ha, I had you all thinking she was going to punch him!)** He stepped backwards and tripped over the log in front of the fire, he fall backwards and I straddled him. I attacked his stomach and again while he was trying to catch his breath. I finally got up off him and helped him up. He sat there for at least five minutes trying to catch his breath.

I smiled to myself and went to lie in between the girls. I heard Fang and Iggy talking as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**CLAW POV:**

The twins didn't work out so well, next time I'll try a different tactic. The flock didn't know I had plenty of more powers than controlling emotions, the next power I will try on them will be…

**Evil Cliffie!!! Hahaha! Thank all you lovely reviewers, I' sorry for not posting earlier. My head was killing me and I went to lie down but ended up falling asleep!!!! I won't be able to post tonight or all day tomorrow, I have a family thing tonight and because my grandma is in town, my sister, mom, grammy and I will be having a girl's day out!!! GO SHOPPING!!! I might be able to squeeze a chapter in tonight and tomorrow though so don't lose all hope!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. Shape Shifting

**A/N: Hey guys, I only got one review while I was gone! I think I may wait a while longer to put up this chapter, let me think about it. In the mean time, I'm going to try to answer few reviews! **

**S.L. Michaels: Yea sorry about that, either this or a crummy experiment!**

**SadDesire'14: OK, I'm glad that you enjoyed those parts! NP!!!**

**Katie-3llen****: Yea, I already decided and I hope you all will be excited about it!!!**

**Rissaroo: OMG! Thank you so much for that compliment. You do not know how much that means to me!!! You're totally right, I spend almost all day at the computer trying to update for you guys! Your reviews are the only things that keep me going; I want to be an author when I grow up so that means so much to me. Thanks for your criticism!!!!!**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO **_**Evil Angel of DOOM!!!**_** She has been with me all the way and has supported and helping me with my writings!!! She was one of the first to review and has given so many ideas to put into thought!!!!**

**Okay, you got lucky this time, I'm in a good mood so I will go ahead and give you a chappie!!!! ENJOY!!!!  
**

There was a thud and scrambling of boots, I sat up and looked around; there were two Fangs in the camp!!!!!! I stood up quickly and got in between the boys so they wouldn't start fighting. "Max, what are you doing, get out of my way so I can kill the clone," One Fang screamed at me. I stepped out of the way and let them throw punches.

I stopped them, "Okay guys, obviously this isn't working, the real Fang has been my friend for forever and I love him. I'm going to try to figure out which one is which." The opposite one of the Fang that yelled at me stepped up.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips; he put his arms around my waist and pulled me deeper into it. I kissed him back and pulled back, I looked at the other Fang who appeared to be shaking with anger.

He stepped up and told me, "When we were thirteen you walked into the bathroom while I was getting out of the shower. You swear you were scarred even though I had a towel wrapped around my waist." I nodded, he was right, I did and still do say scarred.

The other Fang, lets call him Sam, he would kill me if he heard me call him that. Sam stepped forward again; he started to say something when Fang clipped his jaw. Sam looked up with anger and hit him back. I stood back again as they threw more punches, I stepped in after a couple of minutes.

Sam stood up again and said, "When we were ten, you kissed me on the couch because I told you something only I was supposed to know." Jeez this could take forever; they both were getting everything right.

I looked up at him and smiled, "What did you tell me," he went pale and shrugged his shoulders. I turned to the other Fang; he smirked and stated, "I told you that I found Gazzy making out with your teddy bear in the cellar." I smiled and ran to him. This one was Fang I was sure, Fang's clone stood up and smiled mischievously. His face started to contort, and his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned blue. Claw stood there after a minute, he looked up and down his body making sure that he had everything right. Fang's grip tightened when he saw who it was. Claw could shape shift.

Iggy came up behind him and made him black out by hitting him in the back of the head with a big stick. Claw fell to our feet and Fang kicked his head to make sure he was out. He let me go and I carefully stepped out of the way and let Fang pick Claw up and tied him to a tree.

I woke up the little kids so that we could go ahead and get an early start. They all saw Claw on the tree right away and started to ask questions, "Why is he here, I though he left. How did you knock him out?" Nudge shut up when I turned around to get a bucket.

I walked down to the river that was nearby and filled the bucket with water and walked back to camp. I poured about half on the fire and then went over to Claw. I poured the rest on him and he woke up immediately.

He looked up at me with hate in his eyes, Fang walked up beside me. When he saw that Claw was awake he pushed me behind him, I tore from Fang's grip and stepped back up to Claw.

He looked from Fang to me and then snarled. I kicked him in the stomach and he gasped for breath. I then threw punches to his nose and eyes. Fang grabbed my hand before I could punch him again.

I looked up at Fang, begging him to let go of my arm. He shook his head and let his lips pass over mine softly. He brought his lips up to my forehead and kissed me on my forehead. I buried my head in his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and helped the flock pick up the campsite. I looked back towards Claw and saw him snarl at Fang who punched him in his stomach, making him lose his breath again. I smirked as Fang walked away from Claw and picked up his jacket from the ground.

We left the campsite about five minutes later. We left Claw tied to the tree; I looked down at him once we were three hundred feet in the air. He snarled at me and tried to tear the ropes that were keeping him there.

I turned to look at the flock and saw Fang looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back, lighting up my world. I shivered; I had forgotten to put my jacket on before we left. Fang noticed and wrapped his arms around me bridal style while I tucked my wings in, letting him carry me. He looked down at me and smirked, I must have looked really comfortable and tired, "You can go to sleep, you look really tired." I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes. He started to rub in between my wing to make me fall asleep faster. I was asleep within five minutes.

* * *

**FANG POV**

I looked down at Max's sleeping form in my arms, I smirked, she looked so peaceful while she sleeping. She had fallen asleep in my arms a couple minutes after I started to rub in between her wings. That made us calm and relaxed for some reason.

She had been asleep for maybe an hour or two; after all we got up around three this morning. Iggy pumped his wings and caught up with me. "So you managed to get her last night, don't play dumb, I know you two slept together, but not like that." I made a disgusted noise, "I would never do that to Max, and yes we slept beside each other." Ig snorted and went back to the flock. That's when Max grasped her head in desperation; she was having another brain attack. I landed in an alley way behind a hotel and laid her on the ground; she stopped right as I set her on the ground and didn't move. "Go get us a room Ig, go with him Nudge" I told them. They nodded and went inside the hotel.

* * *

**MAX POV: **_**Max's dream**_

_Max why didn't you go with Claw, you two are meant for each other_ _the voice asked_.

_I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in the dark room with the one shaft of light in it again, __**because I don't love Claw, I love Fang. **__It sighed with frustration and stepped into the light, taking the form of Fang. __Well maybe that's for the better, we can use it to our advantage, it will work just as well.__ I yelled at it __**you are just an annoyance, you don't do anything but order me around. What are you going to use Fang For?**__It looked at me then stepped out of the light leaving me alone. __That's none of your business, but you will learn in due time. __Rage came over me and I stepped into the light__**, ANYTHING that has to do with Fang IS my BUSINESS, **__I yelled at it. Swelling pain came into my head, __In due time Max, in due time.__ His voice echoing around me. _

My eyes snapped open to see a worried looking Fang. I was on something comfy, I looked around and saw the flock spread across the hotel room we were in. "Are you okay?" Fang asked, I turned my head back to him and nodded. "Nudge, Gazzy go down to the buffet and get some food for all of us." They shuffled out the door and we heard the elevator door open. Fang looked back at me and smirked, "Do you always have to play Damsel in Distress?" I shook my head as Iggy and Angel burst out laughing.

Fang leaned in and kissed me, a smile playing across his face. "EWWWW," Angel screamed hiding behind Iggy, "What, whats happens Angel? Curse those stupid white coats for making me blind." "They are making out!!!!" Iggy ushered Angel out of the room, "Let's leave the two love birds alone," locking the door behind him.

I pushed Fang off of me and walked to the bathroom,"I'm going to take a shower." I called back to him; he stopped the door before I could close it. I glared at him but he stepped into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. I stepped back and warned him, "Fang, come on now, I want to take a shower." He stepped forward leaving me cornered.

He stepped forward and leaned toward me, I let my lips brush his, teasing him. Even though I didn't want to do this right now. He growled at me and put his leg in between mine making me lift off the ground a couple of centimeters, making me even with him.

He leaned in again and pulled me into the kiss, I gave in knowing I had no chance. He smirked knowing I had given in; he pulled away and smirked at me. I smiled and grabbed his shirt and kissed him, I switched our places, and he was against the wall now. I was standing on my tipy- toes, reaching his mouth with out him leaning down. I kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He smiled at me and stepped toward me. He grabbed me by the waist and put me against the wall, wanting to be the dominate again. He put his arms up against the wall beside my waist, trapping me. He leaned in, kissing me softly, I kissed him back and this time we didn't pull back, he forced his lips against mine, hard. I kissed him softer letting him know that I wanted him to go softer, his lip softened and he licked my lip, wanting a entrance, I was about to open my mouth when the door was knocked down.

Iggy stood there with the flock behind him. He leaned back and asked, "Are they in there? What are they doing?" Gazzy nodded and then said, "They are, I think they are making out." I slipped away from Fang and ran to Iggy, my arms open. I reached him, hugging him hard, "Thank god, you saved me, he trapped me." Ig stepped back startled, I kissed him on the cheek and then sent them away.

Fang walked out of the bathroom, unhappy that I kissed Iggy on the cheek willingly. There was no door, courteousy of Iggy, so I put a towel over the door. I undressed and stepped into the shower.

I got out maybe twenty minutes later, and stepped out of the shower. I dried off, and reached for my clothes. My hands grasped air; I looked down to see nothing, FANG.

I walked out of the bathroom in only towel; Fang sat on the bed, sitting on my clothes. He looked up at me and smirked; I walked over to him calmly and tried to rescue my clothes. That didn't' work out so well. I tried again and again, holding on to my towel. I sighed, there is only way to do this and I'm not going to, the only way is to use both hands, but then my towel would fall.

I walked over to my backpack looking for some more clothes. They were all gone besides my underwear. I grabbed them and stalked over to Fang's. I pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt. I went back to the bathroom, and changed into Fang's clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom, I felt Fang observing me in his clothes. He chuckled and threw my clothes onto the bedside table. God forbid he wears my clothes tonight.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kid's room to say goodnight. Fang followed me out the door and into the kid's rooms. We said goodnight and stacked fists. I lay on the bed and Fang went to go take his shower.

He walked out in his clothes, thank god and slipped into the bed. We stacked fists and turned out the lights. Fang fell asleep immediately, leaving me alone in the dark. He turned towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I fell asleep after a couple of minutes and next thing I know we where back in my bedroom at the school, alone.

**Jeez, this took over three hours to write so I hope you like it. It's the longest I've written. I'm going to take a little rest then I will write again. Expect at least 2 chapters later today to make up for yesterday!!!! R&R**


	15. The School

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter will have an adult theme, but nothing will happen, I swear on my honor as a fanfic author nothing will happen. It's just an adult theme!!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MR!!!!!  
**

**MAX POV:**

**Last time:**

_He walked out in his clothes, thank god and slipped into the bed. We stacked fists and turned out the lights. Fang fell asleep immediately, leaving me alone in the dark. He turned towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I fell asleep after a couple of minutes and next thing I know we where back in my bedroom at the school, alone._

I got out from under the covers and went to the bathroom; I stood in there for a good thirty minutes, thinking about how I wasn't freaking out. I should be freaking out, they put Fang and I in my room alone at the school.

Someone knocked on the door of the room and I slipped out of the bathroom and lay back in the bed, pretending to be asleep. The door opened and Claw stepped in, I pretended to mumble something in my sleep and then turned and snuggled up to Fang, who put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

I stayed there waiting for Claw to go away. He sat in the chair behind Fang and waited.

I tapped the back of Fang's hand twice and his eyes flew open. He was about to say something when I put a finger to his mouth. "We are at the school, Claw is behind you waiting for us to wake up, we have to think of something," I whispered, barely audible.

He looked at me with understanding, and whispered back, "Follow my lead." I nodded and he started, "Good morning beautiful," I smiled up at him, "Good morning babe." He looked up at me in surprise, I leaned in and kissed him, and he put his arms around my waist and rolled over, making me on top of him.

I straddled him, pretending not to see Claw, I leaned down to kiss him and he raised his head to meet me. We slowly it turned into an actual make out session.

Fang licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I opened my mouth and Fang lifted us from the bed. He put me up against the wall and started to put his hands up my shirt. My eyes fluttered open and Fang winked at me, it was just part of the act. I saw Claw out of the corner of my eye; he was staring at us in surprise.

I lifted the corner of Fang's shirt and put my hand on his back. I pulled at Fang's shirt and managed to get it up to his center waist. I brought my hands up to his forearm and started stroking it gently. He put his arm on my thigh, letting it slide up.

I messed with his shirt again and managed to get it up to his armpits. We broke apart for a second and he smiled at me, I looked around, looking for Claw, he wasn't there. We could stop now, but I wasn't taking the chance that he could turn invisible. Fang must have been reading my eyes and knew what I was thinking.

He pulled off his shirt and moved towards the bed. Leading me there too. We continued what we were doing on the bed. I let my hands trace Fang's muscles on his stomach. Finally Claw appeared and pulled me off of Fang. "Guys, guys, aren't you supposed to be using protection?" He said pointing to Fang's bare chest, I blushed and got out of his grip.

I slipped my shirt back down to my waist and looked down at Fang. He looked at me questioningly; I grimaced as Claw grabbed my hair again. Fang sat up this time, and hit Claw in the stomach, it didn't affect him. Claw lifted up his shirt to show carefully sculpted abs. I looked away and he pulled back on my hair, making me scream in pain. "Jeb would like to see you both." I nodded and Fang got up, putting his shirt back on.

Claw led us down the hall and into a room on the right. Jeb was waiting in the room, "Hello Max, Fang," he said nodding in Fang's direction. Fang glared and I put on a blank face, "Where's the flock," I growled. "I thought you might ask," Jeb answered, he picked up a remote from his desk and turned on a projector. It showed the flock in a big white, solitary confinement room.

I jumped up from the chair I was forced to sit in, but was kept there by Claw. "Let them go," Fang growled, "On one condition, we are doing a new study of reproduction of the experiments, their own kind at first then others. Now you can either be together or Max can be with Iggy or Claw and Fang can be with Jenna, Samantha or Nudge." Claw growled, "They were already getting cozy in their room so I bet that they will choose each other." I felt my cheeks grow red and Jeb looked at us both.

"I never thought that it would be so easy. You two will be put into one room until it happens."

**IGGY POV:**

We woke up the next morning to find we were in a big white room. Max and Fang were missing though. "Glad to see you all are awake," Jeb's voice boomed over a speaker. All the kids gathered around me. Please get here fast Max.

**Ok How did you like it, I will make up for it tomorrow. Turns out I might be able to write again to night, but so far no. I will make this chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.**


	16. Never Is Farther Than You Think

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for reviewing! I feel so special when you do!!! ON WITH IT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all get the point of the disclaimers.**

**MAX POV**

_LAST TIME:_

"_On one condition, we are doing a new study of reproduction of the experiments, their own kind at first then others. Now you can either be together or Max can be with Iggy or Claw and Fang can be with Jenna, Samantha or Nudge." Claw growled, "They were already getting cozy in their room so I bet that they will choose each other." I felt my cheeks grow red and Jeb looked at us both. "I never thought that it would be so easy. You two will be put into one room until it happens."_

"Never," Fang growled at Jeb, Jeb shook his head, "Never is sooner than you think." Claw grabbed our arms and we tried to fight his grip, "There is no reason to fight him, he can do more stuff than you can imagine," Jeb said trying to get us to cooperate. Like that was ever possible, we still tried to escape but Claw's grip remained strong. I growled at Jeb, "Never is farther than YOU think."

Jeb waved his hand at us and Claw started to take us down the hall towards my room. "Do you trust me," I asked Fang, he nodded his head and I said to Claw, "You know I've been thinking, you are better looking than Fang, your smarter and stronger." Claw looked down at me and Fang looked at me in total surprise, he probably didn't expect this.

I pushed Claw against the wall and kissed him, I waved my hand at Fang telling him to go and find the flock. I kissed Claw again and pulled him into my room. He looked at me in total surprise, I kissed Claw and he fell on the bed. I straddled him and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth.

My hands slid into his shirt and he looked at me in surprise. He put his hands o my waist and pulled me toward him, he kissed me as his hands reached down towards my butt. He touched me softly on the butt. It was my turn to look surprised.

He looked at me pleading, I shook my head no, I wasn't ready for this. I touched his lips softly with my finger and told him to close his eyes. He did and I punched him right in the nose. He looked up in surprise and I punched him again, the pain knocking him out.

I ran out of the room to look for the flock but ran into Fang, his arm crossed. We both looked past each other to see a knocked out Claw and a nervous looking flock. It was time to get out of there.

* * *

We flew for over eight hours and ended up back in Arizona, where my mom was. We arrived at her house, and Ella flew out the door, "MAX!!!!" Dr. Martinez came behind her and we shared hugs. Dr. Marteniez looked behind me to see the flock waiting there. AKWARD.

Ella had to get back in bed immediatly and go back to sleep.

Dr. Marteniez buddied us up with sleeping partners. When she got to Fang and I she frowned, "This won't work, you two can't share your room." Fang looked up at her in suprise, "Mom we always share a room, we'll be fine." She raised a eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Okay, we will let it slip this time, but next time you are sleeping with Ella." I nodded and walked into our room.

Fang shut the door behind him, "So what did you do to knock out Claw?" I looked up at him, he looked back at me and his deep brown eyes made me melt. "You saw what I did, I kissed him," I slowly said. Fang looked up at me with jealousy in his eyes, I walked over to him, "But I would never love any one but you," I added stroking his cheek with my thumb. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back after a minute and got in bed, I was tired. I felt Fang get in the bad a couple of minutes later, he rubbed in between my wings. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**FANG POV:**

Max fell asleep and I got up quickly. I walked over to my bag and brought out my guitar. I started to strum and sing softly,

Hating yesterday always on the go  
Looking past today you can't enjoy  
The show never satisfied til you've  
Reached the end but even then  
You'd like the chance to start  
Again you'll never find what you are looking for

Always waiting for tomorrow  
Always waiting for  
The new to come around  
Still waiting for the grass that's greener  
Always waiting for anything but now

Looks like the skies are clear  
You hope that it would rain  
But when the clouds appear you want  
The sun again if you had everything  
Or nothing in your hands  
You'll never be content in any  
Circumstance here's why  
You never find peace of mind on  
Your own  
You can't be content when you live  
In tomorrow  
He is the one you should  
Be looking for

I stood up and yawned, Max clapped from the bed making my head shoot up. "Wow Fang who knew Mr. Silent and Mysterious's passion was singing." "The Flock?" I answered, she looked at me curiosly and then shook her head. She yawned and she laid back down, I slipped into bed next to her and put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I yawned and slowly floated off to sleep.

* * *

**MAX POV**

We woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and a knock on the door, "Fang, wake up." His eyes shot open and he tensed, "Relax, it's time for breakfest," his muscles relaxed and we stood. I opened the door to see Ella standing there, "Time for breakfest," she said cheerfully. Fang walked out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen, obviouslly hungry. Ella looked past me, into my room, "You two slept in the same room!?" she yelled. "Shh, do you want the whole world to know, yes we did," I sighed. She looked up at me, "Are you two together?" I nodded slowly, kind off unsure, she cheered silently, "Go Max hitting the hot guys, not... that.. I mean." I laughed and hugged her, "its okay, lets go eat breakfest."

**Okay guys, let me tell you this story is far from the end, much more drama and faxness is on its way!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Break ups

**Hey guys, I'm going to give you a special treat, I'm going to give you all lovely reviewers an extra extra long chapter. Plus, to those of you who don't like songfics, which I usually don't, I'm sorry, but there is a song that I found that goes perfectly with the scene I was thinking about writing. Just skip the song if you don't want to read it!!!!**

We left mom's house later that afternoon, we were going to Colorado and stay at a hotel there.

We lifted off and turned northeast, Nudge was the first to complain, "Max……, I'm hungry when are we going to eat?" We had been in the air for over two hours and it was almost six. "We are going to land in Colorado in an hour or so," I told her, she got a sad puppy dog look on her face but I looked away.

I felt Fang's eyes on the back of my head. I've been thinking lately, I know what you are all thinking, 'Max thinking? No way' I do it quite often actually. Maybe Fang and I shouldn't be together, I mean, what is the flock really thinking? I know Angel and Nudge think it's perfect but what does Gazzy and Iggy think? I think I'm going to break up with Fang.

* * *

Fang looked up at me with tears in his eyes. We were behind the hotel we were spending the night at. The flock was inside getting us four rooms and if they didn't have four rooms they loose our business. 

"What do you mean its best for the flock, what about whats best for me? I'm part of the flock too, this isn't best for me. I love you Max." I looked up, tears streaming down my face, "Fang, you're my right hand man, my best friend and my love, but I just don't think we will work out." He nodded his head in understanding, though I could tell that he didn't.

**(I know, I know, how could she do that to Fang, but that's what makes the get together so much better! IF THEY DO!)**

The flock came back with four room keys and Fang quickly wiped the tears from his face. Angel held out my room key and I quickly snatched it up.

_I needed some time to think, by myself, in my room, with no mind readers._

Angel looked up and nodded, she understood full and well what the consequences were.

We walked into the hotel and I practically ran to my room. I slamed the door behind me, I didn't need boys any way. Fang needed to back off, we need to be fighting not kissing

_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm_

Who knew what was out there, not that I was afraid of erasers. I could deal with three at once, I trained with them. I kicked their butts and I didn't need Fang interfering anyway.

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

I could deal with them on my own. I wasn't going to let Fang take my place as leader because we were going out. I was going to be 18 in four years, not that I would leave my flock.

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

I need to make sure my feelings stayed inside and doesn't interfere with the way I act. At least I dumped Fang and didn't get my feelings hurt. But what if they did and I injured the flock?... No that would never happen.

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive_

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm in love with Fang. The whole Flock knew it too, I was hopeless when it came to facing Fang.

_said ooo, she fell in love  
What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door_

Fang opened the door to my room and came and sat next to me. He took the biggest chance I've ever seen, he leaned forward to kiss me, and I let him. He was the one for me and there was no denying it.

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive_

Fang kissed me and he held my waist so I couldn't back up.

_Goodbye old you when love is true!  
Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

I managed to pull back from him and shook my head, this wasn't going to work out. But this could be my only chance at true love.

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

"Max..," I leaned forward and kissed Fang, he looked suprised , like he wasn't expecting it.

_So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

He kissed me back and he held my head, I wrapped my hands around his head. I tangled my fingers in his shaggy hair, his hair was so soft for someone who was always on the run.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real_

He pushed me farther into the kiss and I smirked, maybe this was best for the flock. I opened my eyes to look at Fang, his hair was hanging in front of his eyes. He looked so evil and cute like that. I loved this boy and I can never let him go.

_What happened to Miss independant  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true_

He was my right hand man, my best friend and the person I wanted to marry.

_When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

Jeez, I'm going back and forth between feelings, I need to choose one.

I choose Fang...

_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…  
What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independant  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
when love is true..._

* * *

**FANG POV:**

"So, she broke up with you," Iggy asked again, "Yea, she did." Iggy shook his head, "I thought for sure she was in love with you, maybe you should go talk to her. She was probably just upset with what happened." I nodded my head and said, "I think I will take a shower first," Iggy mumbled something about me wanting to be prepped for her. I shook my head and went to pick up my clothes from my backpack, this outfit was the only one that haden't been worn yet.

I took a shower and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and Angel was in the room. "I know I wasn't supposed to be reading Max's mind but she was thinking about you. She was thinking about if you breaking up that the flock would be in better shape. But I've read everyones mind, they like you two together. She thinks that if you two are together, you will take her place as leader and will interfere with her zen. Right now shes thinking about how she is hopelessly in love with you and that it was best for the flock if she didn't show those emotions." I nodded and thanked her, " You won't get in trouble, I will make sure you don't." She nodded and I walked out of the room, I went to the end of the hall and opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

Max was sitting on the bed and was deep in thought. I took a big chance and leaned foward to kiss her, she let me. I slipped my arms around her waist and tried to let her know that I loved her.

She pulled back, confused with her feelings, "Max," I began but she leaned forward and kissed me, I looked at her suprised at what she did. I relaxed and kissed her back, holding her closer to me.

She wrapped her fingers into my hair, I pulled her closer to me and I felt her smirk and her eyes open. I felt her staring at me, but my hair was in front of my eyes. I opened one to see her closing her eyes again.

She all the sudden went farther into the kiss like she made a choice. I pulled away to look at the clock, it was almost eight, we needed to feed the flock. Max followed my gaze and nodded. I got off the bed and she followed my lead.

* * *

**I know, It doesn't seem that long but it has over 2000 words so, there you go, enjoy!!!!**


	18. The Rain

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the third time I've had to write this story, its disappeared, so I'm kind of frustrarted!! ENJOY**

I'm up on the roof right now, in the pouring rain, while Fang thinks in the room below me. I was mad at him so I best tell you why.

It started raining while we were eating dinner. It would take like ten minutes to tell you everything that we ordered with all the little datails so I best leave that out. I looked around at the flock, they all looked dead tired so I put them all to bed.

"Fang, I'm going to be in the shower," I told him as I slipped into the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom there was a large knock on the door, Fang would get it, it's probably Ig wongering what we were doing tomorrow.

There was voices raised and I slipped out of the shower to dry off and dry my hair. Fang knocked on the door and opened it slowly. When he saw I has doing my hair he opened it all the way, showing Jenna and Samantha. I gasped and Fang walked in, shutting the door behind him. "They say they were banished from the school by Claw and they have been searching for us for over a week." I nodded, continuing to dry my hair. Fang walked out saying, "Come out when you are done doing your hair."

I finished drying my hair about five minutes later, I dressed and walked out of the bathroom, What I saw made me almost scream, Jenna had pushed Fang against the wall and was kissing him and get this, Fang was letting her. I was re-living the red hair wonder scene.

I ran to the window and opened it loudly.Fang pushed Jenna away when he saw me, he ran after me but I was already on the roof letting the rain soak my wings and me.

I heard Fang shout in a very mad way, I heard the door slam. I heard Fang walking around the room, probably wondering what to do.

So here I am,the thunder crashed and the lightening chased it in the sky. I remember when we were living with Jeb that he had been with me in my first thunder storm. I remeber exactly what he said to all of us.

_Ever close your eyes, Ever stop and listen? Let the rain fall down, everywhere around you. Give into it now and let it surrond you, you don't need a reason, just let the rain go on and on._

* * *

I walked into the room an hour later, Fang was sitting on the bed. He stood up when he saw me come through the window, "Max.." I stopped him before he could say anything else. "I'm going to sleep in the girls room tonight, wake us up around ten tomorrow," I told him with out giving him a second glance, "We are going to go shoe shopping tomorrow." 

Fang nodded and I collected my stuff to move into the girl's room. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, I reliezed I was still soaked and was leaving a trail of water behind me.

I knocked on the door and a sleepy Angel answered the door. Her face brightened wen she saw me, then frowned when she saw I was wet and carrying my back pack. "Whats wrong Max, did you and Fang have another fight?" She asked worridely. I nodded and stepped into the room.

I looked out into the hallway to see Fang standing at his door, looking at me. I shut the door and locked it, Angel moved over in her bed so I could sleep in her bed with her.

I walked to the bathroom and changed into dry clothes. I slipped into the bed with Angel and she smiled at me. "Jenna and Samantha are back," she asked obviously reading my mind about the 'fight'. I nodded and opened my mind to her so I wouldn't have to tell her.

I could feel her spirit scrounging around, looking for more about what happened. She nodded after a minute and said, "It was Jenna that kissed him, she is sleeping in the extra room, she has good intentions and she really was banished." I shook my head and turned away from her, love is just a game that no one wins.

I fell asleep around three AM.

* * *

**FANG POV:**

I can't fall asleep without knowing Max is safe, I mean you gotta think about how Jenna is like Claw and can read and change emotions. Maybe Max didn't know and I'm the nly one, but Jeb said that because Max and Jenna and Samantha were all sisters they would tell the rest of the flock. Jenna and Samantha said that Max already knew when they told me at the door. But are they really sisters? I had to talk to Ig.

* * *

**MAX POV:**

There was a knock on the door around nine thirty. Angel being the light sleeper she is, opened it to review a worried Fang. He looked past Angel and at me as I sat up. The worried expression left his face and he told Angel, "Wake up Nudge for me."

She nodded and bounced over to Nudge, Nudge took forever to get up unless we were being attacked. Angel had a good way of waking her up, "Nudge, Nudge, the flock is gone and there are erasers outside the door."

Nudge sat bolt up and then frowned, I laughed and went to the bathroom to finish the shower I had tried to take last night. I hurt to even think about it, I can't tell you how much it hurts when your love lies.

I opened the bathroon door to grab a towel and ran straight into Fang, "We need to talk about last night." I shook my head and closed the bathroom door and locked it. I heard the hotel room door slam and someone stomping down the hall.

We all took our showers and I ventured down to Iggy and Gazzy's room, passing Jenna and Samantha on the way. Samantha smiled and Jenna mouthed a sorry, I rolled my eyes and Samantha caught my hand. I pulled away from her, but she caught my eye. We looked at eachother for a minute and I swear there was a connection.

Jenna kept on moving but Samantha leaned forward, "The reason we feel a special connection is because we are sisters. Jenna is your step sister, but Dr. M is our mom and Jeb is our dad. Jeb is only Jenna's dad." I stepped back and examined her, she did look like me, she had the dark brown eyes and brown hair. I gasped, she really was my sister, possibly my twin.

I could tell we were going to friends already. Girls intuition, as Maximum Ride, I don't have much of one but there was something in me that was telling her to trust her and tell her everything. I nodded and said, "I have to go get Iggy and Gazzy, but I'll definatly talk to you later." She nodded and said, "Maximum Ride is that a promise? You know that Iggy guy is cute." I nodded and giggled. OMG did I just giggle? This is so not good, I can't be a girly girl and be the fearless leader I am.

I knocked on Iggy's door and he opened it, still in only his boxers. I almost fell back but he caught me, he 'looked' down the hall and asked, "Who is that walking down the hall, its not the flock and its not a human." He helped me back up and shoved me into his room. "What happened last night with Fang and Jenna? Fang came stampeding in here saying something about you hating him and I couldn't calm him down enough for him to say why."

I sighed, I was going to have to tell Iggy, "Jenna and Samantha came to our hotel room last night while I was in the shower, Fang let me know and when I walked out of the bathroom Fang and Jenna were kissing. So I ran to the roof and stayed there till midnight and then went to get my stuff so I could sleep in the girl's room. Then this morrining I come to find out that Samantha and I are sisters and Jenna is my step sister." I said without stopping for a breath.

Iggy stood there with his mouth agape, he pulled me into a hug, **(No intentional Miggy, I hate the Miggy and Niggy thing!!!)** I hugged him back.

Gazzy walked out of the bathroom and then slowly backed into it. I smiled and waved him torward me, I ruffled his hair and he smiled. He walked out of the room and we followed.

* * *

We left the hotel and I ignored Fang the whole time, instead I talked to my sister, Samantha. We were in the air and searching for the nearest mall for shoes and clothes for the new additions to the flock. "So what powers do yo have," I asked Samantha, "I can see the good things in the future, my best friend whos still at the school, he can see the bad parts, what about you?" I smiled, "I can fly up to 200 miles per mile," she looked at me and I smiled at her. 

"Theres one," Gazzy shouted, we all landed behind the shoe store and went around front.

Jenna wasn't really with anyone, since Samantha was with me. I think Samantha wasn't too happy with what she did either. Fang had stayed quiet since our "chat" this morning but he stayed with the group.

Samantha led me to the womens section and picked out a bunch of shoes, I smiled at her nervousilly, "I think I will stay with the combat boots this time," I said pointing to a pair of combat boots. She nodded and put the shoes back, she picked out a pair of tennis shoes.

We stayed there for about thirty minutes and then we went to a clothes store, Samantha led me around the store, asking what was best for fighting erasers. I pointed to a pair on jeans here and there, we got to the t shirts section and I told here that all the t shirts were fine.

Jenna followed us warily and picked out things here and there.

I bent down to pick something up off the bottem shelf and thats when I bumped into Wolfgang.

"Maximum Ride? I'm Wolfgang, I'm looking for my friend Samantha," he said. I stood up and looked him up and down.

He had black hair and dark choclate brown eyes, like Fang. I know what you are all thinking, its Fang's twin. No, the facial features were all wrong. He was... dare I say it... cute. Almost better looking than Fang.

I heard Samantha squeal behind me and she pounced on him. He hugged her and she introduced us, "Wolfgang this is Max, my friend, she can fly up to 200 miles per hour, she is currently 14 and has broken up with her boyfriend Fang last night, I show you him later, She is the leader of five avian hybrids and is supposed to save the world." Wolfgang's eyes widened when she said I could fly over 200 miles per hour. "Max, this is Wolfgang, he's the one I was talking about, he can see the bad things that happen in the future. He is 15 and has only had one girlfriend in his life and that just happens to be Jenna. He is also like us and has sky blue wings." I smiled at him and he shook my hand.

"I'm done, Max can we get out of here now?" I nodded and handed here the MR credit card. Fang came up behind me and I was still locking eyes with Wolfgang.

"Who's this," Fang asked setting his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and turned around, "Fang, this is Wolfgang, Samantha's friend from the school. Wolfgang, this is Fang."

Fang nodded at Wolfgang, Wolfgang did more, "So your the mysterious ex- boyfriend.'' Fang glared at me and nodded at the same time.

Thank god Samantha came back at the same time and ushered us out the door.

We all took off towards the hotel and got an extra room. We went upstairs and made the sleeping arrangements.

"I wan to be with Angel of course," Nudge said and grabbed a key, "Ig and I will share a room." Gazzy volunteered and then they walked off to their room, discussing bombs.

That left the five oldest members of the group, who was upset with someone in the group, to choose their room mates. Ok, either one boy will sleep with a girl and the other three to split up two rooms. OR the boys would share a room and one girl is left out. Tough.

I looked around, the only two people I would be willing to share a room with was Fang and Samantha.

We all stared at eachother, trying to find a good way to do this.

Fang stepped up, "I'll share a room with Max like I always do and Wolfgang can have his own room while Jenna and Samantha share one."

Every one agreed to this except Wolfgang, "Dude, quite hitting on Max, she broke up with you, get over it." Oh, no, this was bad, Fang stepped up to Wolfgang and ended up being a good inch taller. Wolfgang backed up, "Dude, I'm sorry but, you do need to get over it."

He had stepped over the line and into Fang's comfort zone. That was not a good place to be unless you knew him real well, like Ig and me. Fang brought back his hand to punch Wolfgang, I stepped in front of Wolfgang and kissed Fang. That shocked everyone and it managed to stop Fang.

I stepped back and told everyone, "Those arangements will be fine, now go cool it in your own rooms." I handed everyone their keys, they all wondered off to find their rooms. I turned to Fang and he led the way to our door.

I stepped into the huge room and sat on the bed. "Max, I.." I stopped Fang and said, "Just cause I kissed you to make sure you didn't hurt Wolfgang doesn't mean we are back together." He looked at me with no expression on his face.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *


	19. Boy toys and Drops of Jupiter

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry I didn't get to write sooner. I was busy with stuff like family birthday parties and stuff like that so I'm sooooo sorry. Here is long chappie that you all deserve.**

**Disclaimer: JP ROCKS!!!!!**

**MAX POV:  
**I climbed into bed and Fang sat on the bed next to me, "So where are we going to next."

I shrugged not wanting to talk to him, he sighed obviously getting the point of the shrug. "Max, what is up with you, you aren't making the best choices," Fang let out.

He tried to wrap his arm around my waist, but I pushed him away.

"Max," Fang said, I then got pissed off how he thought he could control me by going 'Max' in a very demanding way.

It was time to let off the steam.

RUN FOR COVER!!!!

"Fang, don't you dare use that tone on me," I said trying not to let it go in shouts; I was going to do this calmly.

Fang looked at me with surprise and love.

Calmly my butt. I was going to do this the hard way and I was going to like it. I let my anger take over me.

I smiled at the thought and Fang stood up, I jumped off the bed and turned on the lights.

Fang looked at my mad expression and new it was time to back off, but he wasn't getting off that easily.

He then scowled me and started to get mad on his own.

We had a staring contest for a minute before he started his rant, "Max you're so stubborn, why don't you just tell me? What has been up with you lately, falling for Wolfgang and shoving me out of the way?"

I wanted to scream in frustration, "So now Mr. Suave comes out of his shell. You're such a pretty boy, 'look at me, I'm Fang and I get all the girls and I can make Max swoon by saying her name in a sexy way'."

"I am not a pretty boy," Fang growled at me.

I shook my head, "Rigght, you just keep on believing that pretty boy."

Fang looked up at me with hate in his eyes. I almost stumbled back, afraid of what he could do. In case you don't know, Fang is at least twice as strong as me, so he he (laughs nervously)…

**Max, he doesn't have the right to do this, call Angel in here, he won't do it then.**

_Shut up, I don't want Angel or anyone in the flock in that matter to get involved when Fang was this upset. I have to do this on my own._

"I'm not a _pretty boy,_" Fang growled.

"Sure, also like you _didn't_ know that you were Lisa's boy toy," I growled right back.

He got defensive about that, "Yea and you and Sam _didn't_ slobber over each other on Anne's doorstep, everyone knows you only dated him because you hated Lisa and I going out."

I stepped up, letting my shields in my mind snap up, because what I was thinking wasn't very appropriate for young minds.

It was time for the mother load, "Why you ungrateful sick bastard you are the most egotistical, ungrateful, pigheaded, smart butt man, I've _ever_ met." Excluding Ari, I said to myself.

"At least I'm a man," Fang snarled back.

"Ugh, you're such a child," I screamed at him, tears flowing down my face, and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

I turned on the water for the tub and made sure it was as cold as it would go.

I had a headache and Anne had told me that cold baths or showers help head aches go away. **(A/N: It really works!!! I learned that from my mom!!)**

I stripped and sunk into the freezing water; I shivered and went into my Zen.

My Zen time was the most important time of the day. I had to have it or else I would go into overload. I usually do it after the flock was in bed, but I needed it.

That was probably the biggest fight I had ever had with Fang, excluding the breaking up the flock thing.

I stayed in the water, till it started to get warm. Which was probably and hour or two.

I slipped out and dried off, I put on my clothes and slipped into the room hoping Fang was already asleep.

He wasn't there, I didn't think much of it, and he would have to come back. I slipped under the covers and stayed as far from Fang's side of the bed as I could, hoping he wouldn't touch me when he came in.

Fang came in maybe an hour later, I felt him slip into bed but I was already almost out to say anything. He cursed slightly when he accidentally touched me, he must of felt how cold I was from my bath because he started to rub my arms.

The warmth that he produced was incredible. I didn't complain when he pulled me into a hug. He must have thought I was asleep because he kissed my temple.

Fang would never show that type of emotion after a fight like we just had.

I groaned and he jumped back, he gently pushed me back to where I was before and I felt him staring at my back.

I opened my eyes and turned around. I tried to look like I had been sleeping and apparently I did pretty well. Fang just glared at me and then closed his eyes.

I sighed and shut my eyes. I still needed sleep.

* * *

**FANG'S POV**

Max screamed at me and ran to the bathroom, tears running down her face, only to be replaced in a matter of seconds.

I took in a breath and went over the whole fight in my head. One thing I needed to drill into Max's head was that I was NOT a pretty boy or a boy toy.

I heard the water running in the bathroom and knew Max was taking one of Anne's Headache-be-gone baths.

I need to talk to Iggy; I slipped out of the room and knocked on Iggy's door.

Iggy opened the door and sighed, "Who is it?"

I smirked and said really shrilly, "Samantha."

Iggy frowned and invited me in, "Sure Fang."

"Max and I had another fight," I sighed. Iggy made a hand motion to let me know to go on and get to the story.

"Well…

Max climbed into bed and I sat on the bed next to her, "So where are we going to next."

She shrugged not wanting to talk to him, I sighed getting the point of the shrug. "Max, what is up with you, you aren't making the best choices," I asked.

I tried to wrap my arm around her waist, but she pushed me away.

"Max," I said, she then got pissed off.

"Fang, don't you dare use that tone on me," She said.

I looked at her, surprised at what she said.

I stood up; she jumped off the bed and turned on the lights.

I looked at her mad expression and knew it was time to back off.

I then scowled at her and started to get mad.

We had a staring contest for a minute before I started, "Max you're so stubborn, why don't you just tell me? What has been up with you lately, falling for Wolfgang and shoving me out of the way?"

"So now Mr. Suave comes out of his shell. You're such a pretty boy, 'look at me, I'm Fang and I get all the girls and I can make Max swoon by saying her name in a sexy way'."

"I am not a pretty boy," I growled at her.

She shook her head, "Rigght, you just keep on believing that pretty boy."

I looked up at her; she almost stumbled back, knowing this was a Fang she didn't want to mess with.

"I'm not a _pretty boy,_" I growled.

"Sure, also like you _didn't_ know that you were Lisa's boy toy," She growled right back.

I got mad about that, "Yea and you and Sam _didn't_ slobber over each other on Anne's doorstep, and everyone knows you only dated him because you hated Lisa and me going out."

"Why you ungrateful sick bastard you are the most egotistical, ungrateful, pigheaded, smart butt man, I've _ever_ met."

"At least I'm a man," I snarled back.

"Ugh, you're such a child," She screamed at me, tears flowing down her face, and slammed the bathroom door behind her….

That's when I came here," I ended, out of breath.

Iggy sighed and looked down at his lap, "You really messed up man."

Not want I wanted to hear, "I don't know how to make it better, with Max and I fighting and me finding out that Samantha and Jenna are Max's sisters and one of them thinks we were meant to be together. Max doesn't know about the sister part yet, and she won't listen to me now,"

Iggy stood up and took two sodas out of the fridge and handed one to me, "I say you talk to this Wolfgang character, make sure to make the point of Max being yours. I doubt he will mess with Max and you then." Iggy cracked open his soda with a soft crack and drank half of it.

I smirked, knowing what he said was most likely true. He looked at the door and then shushed me; there was a soft knocking at the door. I opened there to see Wolfgang there. Perfect, I let him in and Iggy handed him a soda.

I looked down at mine, I didn't usually drink soda but this was a time where I felt like I should indulge myself. I opened it and chugged, disliking the fizzy taste.

We sat there for a minute, all kinda sitting there, AWKWARD.

I spoke first, "Wolf..."

I never got to finish before he started, "I'm sorry, I should have never came, I just wanted Samantha back and then I met Max and I like to defend girls. Especially pretty ones."

He looked up at me, wanting me to accept his apology. I shook my head, this boy was too easy, "Fine, I accept this apology, but this means you have to stay away from Max, because I have already claimed her." Knowing I sounded really protective and ignorant.

Wolfgang shook his head and then stood up, chugging the last of his soda. I looked at him and he smiled at me, "Glad we could be friends." He left the room and I looked at Iggy, he burst out laughing, "Maxx….yours, that's……. a great line…." He said in between outbreaks of laughter.

I shook my head, smirking slightly. I stood up and pounded fists with Iggy and said goodnight.

I walked down the hall and opened the door, Max was already in bed. I changed and slipped into the bed, trying not to touch her.

I cursed slightly when I accidentally touched her, I felt how cold she was and was concerned and started to rub her arms.

I pulled her into a hug, trying to make her warmer. I thought she was asleep because I kissed her temple. .

She groaned and I jumped back, I gently pushed her back to where she was before and I stared at her back.

She turned around and looked at me.

I just glared at her and then closed my eyes. Pretending like nothing had happened a couple of seconds later.

She sighed and shut her eyes.

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up early and turned on the TV, I turned it to the nearest music channel, not caring what it was, just wanting to listen to music. A new song had just started; I went into the bathroom and changed, listening to the lyrics flowing from the TV.

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
Im afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the screen right before it ended and saw that it was called_ Drops of Jupiter_ by Train. Wow, I'm going to need to get that CD, I looked over at the bed to see Fang sitting up, looking a bit dazed. I rolled my eyes and went to go wake up the flock.

I knocked on each door and opened it and shoved the windows open. Causing the flock to shield their eyes in terror.

The last door I came to was Wolfgang's; I don't know if I could do this. He was the reason Fang and I had a fight last night.

Samantha came up behind me and touched my shoulder, "I can do it Max." I sighed in relief as she opened the door and went in to wake him up.

I walked back down the hall and bumped into Angel, she looked at me and then said,"Its going to be all right, Samantha told me, she said that you would fall back in love with him soon enough and you will never break up again."

Ok, having a 6 year old mind reader was one thing but putting a mind reader and a fortune teller was kinda freaky.

It was like having a fortune cookie cracked open in front of you every 10 minutes.

Fang walked out of our room and down the hall towards me, I pushed Angel back in her room telling her to get dressed. She nodded and went in, Fang reached me right as she closed the door.

I looked up at him and he sighed, "Max, I'm sorry about last night." I nodded but then disagreed, "I'm not, what I said was totally true," He looked at me in surprise and then shook his head. I was going to be stubborn, "Oh Max, why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just admit that you are and get over it?"

I looked at him and his eyes softened, he took a step forward, holding his arms out when Iggy stepped out into the hallway.

"Fang, we need to talk, Max too," I looked at Fang, a little surprised. He nodded and led us into Iggy's room where Wolfgang, Samantha and Jenna sit. I felt Fang glare in Jenna's direction; Jenna looked down at her hands in her lap.

Fang slipped his arms around my neck in a boyfriend gesture, he set his chin on my head and Iggy started, "The School is getting ready for an attack, Wolfgang said that they were creating hangers and hangers of Flyboys. Samantha says this is when you are supposed to save the world. You have to fight Itex, and win to save the world. You also have to free all the remaining experiments, and keep them alive. You'll need to train them and they will be your army, to help you destroy Itex."

My mouth fell open and I felt Fang's grip tighten on my neck, almost making me cough. He loosened his grip when he felt me gasp for breath, thank god no one else noticed.

Samantha stood up and hugged me, "You're the best sister I could ask for and I know you can do this and save the flock, you were supposed to be a white coat but I know you will never become one of those creeps."

I heard Fang gasp behind me; I guess he knew about the sister thing now. Jenna stood up, she came over to me and hugged me, and I froze, "Max, I'm sorry, and I am also proud to be your sister and I hope you can forgive me for what I did." I nodded and I felt like I was being thanked at my wedding.

Iggy smirked and then left Fang, Wolfgang and me in the bathroom. I smirked and turned to Fang; I kissed him on the corner of the mouth and left the room.

I went down to Samantha and Jenna's room; they were sitting on the bed. Samantha looked up from the book she was reading and stood up. Jenna didn't open her eyes, "Hi Max," in the middle of Zen.

Samantha smiled and led me to the balcony, "I'm glad you and Fang are back together, we know that you are going to save the world, you must or your fate will lye in being a white coat and destroying your flock."

I nodded in understanding, "Where do I go first then?"

Samantha stopped for a second and stared into space, "The Itex that you need to go to first is in Washington, there are the most important experiments, the most dangerous. Jeb and Ari are letting them know that you are coming and not to fear you, they will follow you. You first need to establish a base camp where they can train; they don't all have wings so most of them will stay there. You will need to leave the flock there. Fang, Jenna, Wolfgang and you and me will be going to all the Itex and over time the group will grow and more people will be helping us break into the Itex buildings."

I nodded and started to think of where we could have our base camp.

Our old house where we stayed with Jeb!!!

This is going to be easier than we think.

* * *

**So there you go an extra long chapter. Over 3000 words and you all deserve it. Review, Max is going to save the world!!!!!!!**


	20. Home Real Home

**A/N: Hey, I managed to fit this chapter in. so here you go, its going to be short though.**

I smiled at our old house. Fang stepped up behind me, placing his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, "I thought they might have destroyed it by now." I nodded and stepped forward, lifting myself off the ground and going to the top, where there used to be a basketball court. There were faint white lines marking the ground.

I went to the far end of the court and touched the ground. Unlike the rest of the roof, this part was metal. I felt for the handle and lifted it up.

My old hang up spot, mine, only I knew about it. I entered the small little place and sat down. I looked around and saw posters of bands and actors surrounding me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I woke up maybe an hour later by to the sound of shuffling footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Fang and Samantha standing above me, looking a bit nervous. Samantha offered her hand down at me and I took it. She dragged me up, this girl was really strong and I looked around.

Fang smirked and we went into the house where we all got our own rooms (thank god).

I smiled when I got into my room; it was just as I left it.

This was a perfect place for the H.Q.


	21. Plans

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reviewing Cough…One...Person…Cough. But I felt like rewarding that one person so thank raven/loves2read for reviewing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR only this plot**

**COPYRIGHT: Ask if you want to use something from my story, just ask and I will tell you if you can or can't.**

MAX POV

I woke up the next morning to the laughter of Angel and Nudge, running and Samantha shouting "gotcha."

I could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, yum, bacon and eggs.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, oh god, it was after twelve. I stood up and grabbed a towel and some clothes out of my bureau.

They were all still folded neatly, I picked out my favorite shirt (my bite me shirt). I grabbed a pair of shorts and a towel for my shower.

I slipped into the shower and letting the water run over me. I let the shampoo and conditioner soak in my hair for a good two minutes before I rinsed it.

When I was in the middle of my body wash, the water ran cold. Apparently when you just started to live in an abandoned house, the water heater doesn't do so well.

I climbed out of the shower and put on my clothes. I stepped into the hallway and ran straight into Fang; he looked past me, into the bathroom and smirked.

"Whats so funny," I asked him, he shook his head, "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and went down stairs.

Iggy was standing at the stove, making his classic brunch. I sat at the table and he dished me a plate. I finished eating in maybe one minute, Fang walked into the kitchen, shivering.

He glared at me, "What," I asked and he pointed up stairs and then motioned him turning something on. Ohhhhh, he was telling me that I took the hot water.

I laughed and climbed onto the counter. When Fang was getting his plate, he ran his hands up my thighs making me shiver. He smirked then grabbed his plate.

"So, were is everybody," I asked Iggy, who was putting his cooking stuff up. "The boys and Jenna are playing basketball on the roof. The girls are playing hide n' seek tag with Samantha and we are here." He said pointing to the place were they were.

"So when are we going to go get the people at the school," Fang asked, changing the subject. "I was thinking during the middle of the night, two days from now. All the experiments will be in their cages then and no white coats will be there, but the security will be higher."

Fang nodded and I heard my baby scream and then laughter coming from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the counter and straightened my shorts, making sure they weren't showing anything.

I crept up the stairs, passing Samantha on the way, I winked at her and she gave me thumbs up.

"Max!!!!" Angel screamed when she saw me and then stopped when she saw Samantha behind me. She backed up and ended up cornered. I pounced and tickled her while Samantha went off to find Nudge who was probably in my room.

Angel giggled and then tried to push me off, gasping for breath. I helped her up and she looked behind me.

She smiled and gave me three fingers, then two, then one. Someone grabbed my waist and lifted me over their head. I closed my eyes and screamed. I opened my eyes to see the back of Fang's shirt. "Fang put me down," I demanded, in a response he tickled my feet, making me laugh in protest.

I felt a large jolt and noticed Fang was heading towards the roof, where the boys were. He opened the door and walked into the middle of the court. I looked around and the boys, including Jenna and Iggy, were playing basketball flock style. They were all flying around, trying to get the ball. Iggy was carrying the ball and I don't think they saw us. "Traveler," Fang yelled at Iggy, everyone stopped and looked down at us.

My butt was probably the last thing Gazzy needed to see.

"Gazzy, a little help," I yelled at him. Gazzy swooped down along with Iggy and pulled me from Fang's grip.

They set me down on the opposite side of the court where I straightened my shirt.

Fang smirked when I pointed my finger at him. "You, you need to learn how to treat your girlfriends."

"Really now," he said, while snapping his own wings open and flying toward me. He landed a kiss right on my lips and lifted me off the ground.

"Get a room," they all groaned.

I pulled back, and looked at Wolfgang and Jenna, "Guys, we need to talk about the Itex thing." They nodded and landed with a soft thud.

We all met in the dining room, the whole flock.

"Ok, guys, in order for me to save the world I have to gather all the hybrids in the world and form an army to destroy the school for good," I said calmly, the little ones all looked stunned when they heard this. "Angel and Gazzy will be staying here with Iggy….. And Jenna, if she wants too." I turned my head towards Jenna for an answer, she nodded her head slowly.

I smiled and said cheerfully, "The rest of us will be going to the first Itex, in Washington, tomorrow night and will be gone for a little over 3 days. When we come back, I expect this house to be as it is, not blown to pieces by bombs. We will have guests so we will pair up and take rooms."

They all nodded, I smiled again and we all tapped hands.

That was easy; I wiped the stupid smile I had on my face while I went back up to the roof and sat at the edge, my feet dangling.

Iggy came up to the roof and sat next to me, "I expect that you and Fang will be sharing a room." I shrugged, "I don't know, if he wants too." Iggy nodded and said, "I was actually hoping that Fang could stay with me this time because I need to talk to him about stuff." I smiled, "that's okay, and I guess I could stay with Jenna and Samantha, after all they are my sisters."

Iggy stood up when he heard footsteps and headed back down the stairs.

Fang sat next to me and took my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "That was a good act in there, all you would have needed is smudged make up and some tears and it would have been perfect." I glared at Fang, "I would rather fix my make up then try to save the world and blow up Itex and after that I find out that that it isn't gone, that I blew up the stupid directors H.Q. and there is a bigger Itex somewhere. There has to be more potential in life than this. I wish Itex never existed and I never was an avian hybrid."

Fang shook his head, "If Itex never existed, we wouldn't have known each other, and you wouldn't know the flock and you would have to live with _Jeb."_

I sighed and stood up, rubbing my temples. "I still have to try though, get a good night sleep Fang, your going to need it."

**This is one of my shorter chapters, but the next one will have the Fax and the action in it, promise. I will get the next on up by tonight and review!!!**


	22. Saving the World

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I got many more reviews this time.**

**Here, for all my lovely reviewers.**

**FANG POV**

"Fang, wake up, Fang," a voice said shaking my shoulder. I pushed the person touching my shoulder away, thinking it was a white coat. "Fang, come on, we have to go into town and get ready for tonight."

My eyes shot open and I sat up, hitting Max on the fore head. Max started rubbing her fore head, complaining. "Fang, what is wrong with you, I think you should stay here instead of Iggy, take a vacation maybe. How's the Bahamas sound? Good, I will pack your bags." She smiled, I sat up more slowly and stood up, she was in my room, and I'm going to make her pay for it.

I slowly crossed the room and slowly got my pants, and slowly put them on and slowly slipped on my shirt and slowly opened the door and slowly went down the stairs.

I slowly walked to the kitchen and slowly got my plate.

"Okay, you proved your point, I shouldn't have been in your room," Max yelled, obviously getting agitated.

I smirked and sped up the process, proving my well put point.

**MAX POV**

Fang stood up from the table and put his plate in the sink, before going upstairs or to the roof. I had no idea which one considering they were practically the same place.

Angel came prancing into the room with a cute skirt and a tank top, "Max, are we going into town today?" I nodded, fully knowing that she already knew. "Ya, Nudge and I wanted to know if we could go into the candy store."

I almost rolled my eyes but decided not to, because it was my baby… Angel. "Sure, just make sure you take Samantha or Iggy with you." Angel nodded and hugged me, she ran off to find Nudge and probably ask Iggy or Samantha, or both.

I walked up the stairs, heading towards the roof to go hang out in my private room. That isn't private anymore considering Fang and Samantha saw it.

I opened the door, looking around for the flock; I hadn't seen anyone but Angel and Fang this morning.

I stepped out onto the roof and was blasted with cold liquid…. milk. I looked up and saw a laughing flock. Fang was holding a bag, oh no… what was in the bag.

Fang dumped the bag on me and out came feathers; you know the kind that comes in fluffy pillows.

I, Maximum Ride, the girl who's destiny to save every body's life, was on her roof, covered in milk and feathers. Someone was going to die tonight and I had a feeling I knew who.

"FANG…. You're going to die," I screamed at him, he held open his arms open in an innocence gesture.

"Ohhhhh, don't you play coy with me," I snarled. The rest of the flock backed up, flying off, knowing that they didn't want to be here right now.

He backed up, "It was Wolfgang's idea." "Don't play that card, Fang, this was your idea. It's written all over your face."

Fang snapped open his wings, trying to make a run for it but I grabbed his foot, dragging him down. He hit the roof with a _thud_; he stared at me, looking horrified.

I usually wasn't as strong as Fang, but when I was pissed, I could bring down a solid concrete wall with a touch.

I walked around him in a circle. "Fang, Fang, Fang…. What form of torture shall I do?"

"How bout the kind were you let me off with a warning," Fang asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "Yes, that's one option, but about the one were I lock you in a room with Nudge for lets say an hour, PLUS I will give her something to talk about."

Fang stared at me with absolute horror on his face, "You wouldn't." I glared at him, "Try me."

We ended up staying on the roof for maybe four hours, using hopeless threats against each other. I had glanced at the moon and saw that it was time … to go to Itex.

**FANG POV**

We flew almost all night, everyone staying silent.

That is until Max, broke the silence, "Any one too tired enough to not fly?"

She got a few no's and a shaking of heads. She nodded, "Good, one hour break."

We landed and set up a mini camp, each choosing a place to rest on. Max sat in the middle of all of us, looking around at our mini camp.

"Hey you tired," I said rubbing my hands on her arms, trying to make her warm. She nodded and rested her head on my chest, "I'm fine, just a little frustrated, the voice wouldn't stop shoving the whole save the world thing into my mind and in front of the flock and stuff like that. My thoughts aren't private anymore, not that they ever where with Angel, but the school knows my thoughts and for all I know it could be Ari leading me into a trap. The voice has never been wrong though, it has always told me where to go and what to do….." She soon realized she was babbling like Nudge. I was looking at her with eyebrows raised.

She shook her head, and glanced at her wrist watch, it was half past five in the morning. We had been here for half an hour and everyone was asleep besides Max and me.

Max sighed and I looked down at her, wanting to know the reason.

"I don't know, it's just all confusing," Max let out. I kissed her temple, "It's going to be fine. The question is, how we going to house all these hybrids and experiments."

She shrugged, "We will find a way," I kissed her temple again and then I let go of her, standing up and stretching out my wings.

I started to pick up my stuff, knowing we would be leaving soon. Max, woke up Nudge, trying to get her up would take her forever so she started early but Nudge shot up this time, ready to go again.

Max looked at me, I shrugged; I didn't think Nudge liked leaving the rest of the flock behind. She was a speedy little bullet though, she had her stuff put up in no time and she was ready to take off, that's when she realized no one else was up.

**MAX POV**

"Guys, come up and at 'em," everyone moaned at me, "Hours up, time to save the world." They moaned again, "Okay fine, you can stay here and wait for a pack or erasers while Fang, Nudge and I save the world."

Everyone brightened right then, "So, Max, what are your interests in life," Samantha asked. I rolled my eyes; she smiled at me and picked up her stuff.

We took to the skies again about ten minutes later, right on time. We all had our take off down and we all soared into the sky with a simple jump off the ground. The littler kids still couldn't do it though.

We made it to Washington that afternoon; we all were dead tired so we stayed at a hotel so that we would be well rested that night, for the attack.

We only got two rooms, so the girls stayed in one and the boys stayed in the other.

I opened the girl's room door and stepped in, the room was huge. We had a whole living room, bathroom, kitchen and a bedroom.

The girls ran in past me a pounced on the bed, "Max, you have to try this, it's so soft!"

"Nah, I think I will sleep on the couch," I said sitting on the couch and lying down. I could barely keep my eyes open as it is, so you can imagine how heavenly this couch felt.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up when a hand was put on my mouth. I looked above my head to see Fang, stifling a laugh. Laughing to himself because that's how Ari always woke me up when he caught us when we were asleep.

He hadn't realized I was awake yet….so I bit him.

"OWWWW," Fang yelled, I smirked and stood up. Everyone was up besides me.

Worst part, they all had watched as I bit Fang's hand, AKWARD.

That was the second prank he has played on me in the last two days.

He has it coming to him.

We silently flew to the Itex building, about fifty miles to from the hotel or rather the town we stayed in.

I caught Fang sideway glancing at me, his hand was alright, I didn't penetrate skin but I didn't do it gently.

I landed behind the Itex building; I turned around, to watch the rest land. Let me tell you, it was so cool. We landed in a kind of triangular shape, I was at the top, Fang and Nudge were behind me and Samantha and Wolfgang were behind them.

We must have looked a lot like super heroes.

We silently slid into the building, into the air duct. I looked through the vents only to see empty rooms and tanks. I shivered, I hated the tanks.

The last air duct was the cage room. Everyone was sleeping besides the guard on duty, a stupid eraser.

The air duct slid open easy and I quietly slid over to the eraser. I popped his ear drums, rendering him unconscious.

Everyone else climbed out of the air duct, we started to open cages and free the experiments. Telling them to stay quiet.

My last one was a big cage; I looked at the chart hanging from it.

**Name: Mikey**

**HC: Blonde**

**EC: Ocean blue**

**Age: 16**

**Weight: 62 pounds and 5 ounces**

**Height: 6'5**

**Wing Color: Chocolate brown**

**Wing span: 15 feet**

**Powers: Super strength**

This guy was probably picture perfect, but I'm taken so, Jenna can have him.

Speaking of which, I looked over at Fang and saw him helping a small blonde headed girl out of her cage.

He picked her up and set her on his waist. I saw him wipe a tear off her face and he hugged her. Okay, who here knew that Fang had a soft spot for small children? No one? Thought so.

I opened Mikey's cage and helped him out. "Maximum Ride," he asked, I nodded, "Jeb said you would be coming for us."

I smiled at him and headed for Fang. He was still holding the little girl, Mikey was following me.

"Whats her name," I asked Fang and touched the girls back, "Eddi," Fang answered. I nodded and he showed me her face.

I gasped and almost stumbled back, she looked almost exactly like Angel. "She's Angels and Gazzy's sister; it says so on her chart." I nodded and smiled, "Angel's going to be excited, and she's always wanted a sister. Are you going to care of this one personally?"

Fang nodded and I smiled, guess the red head stage had turned into a blonde one.

I stood on my tipy toes and kissed Fang on the corner of his mouth, teasing him. Before I could pull back, Fang wrapped his one free arm around me and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled back and looked at the girl; she was probably two or three.

Eddi yawned and looked at me and Fang, "Mommy, Daddy." I stared at the little girl; she thought Fang and I were her Mom and Dad. Fang smiled and hugged me.

Fang looked up from me and saw Mikey, awkwardly standing there. "Who's this," Fang asked a hint of jealously in his voice. "This is Mikey, he's 16 and he has super strength. He can also fly. Mikey, this is my boyfriend, Fang. He currently has no power and he's my age, 14" The corner of Fang's mouth twitched up on the boyfriend part.

Most of us could fly; I guess the white coats thought that the ones with wings are most powerful.

We all scurried into the air duct and crawled towards the exit. When we got there we made the arrangements for the ones that were young or didn't have wings.

Fang carried Eddi, who was sleeping, she had wings but she was so small we didn't want to take chances, because Angel would kill us.

I carried a four year old boy, he smiled at me, "Your pretty and that guy over there has a crush on you." The boy pointed toward Fang, I nodded and picked him up.

He fell asleep almost immediately; we took off, just moments later. Everyone was flying okay and I was planning on flying straight to the house.

"Okay guys, we have a house, were you all are staying at. It's in southern California and it will take over 6 hours to fly too. Do you all think you can make it?" Most of the kids that were flying were the older ones so they nodded and the ones that didn't nod could be carried.

We mad it to the house right when the sun started to rise. I smiled at Fang when we landed. We all walked and carried the younger ones up the hill to the house.

Eddi was still fast asleep in Fang's arms. She was snuggled up against his chest; he ran his hands up and down her legs, trying to make her warm.

I walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door flung open and Angel stood there. "Max," she screamed, she would have hugged me but I was still carrying the boy.

"Are the spare bedrooms made, we have a lot of younger kids that are asleep." Angel nodded and let us all in.

All together we probably saved around 50 people from the school and that was just one school.

I went upstairs and put the young boy in Gazzy's room, they would have to be room partners.

I went back downstairs and helped the older kids find where to put all the younger kids.

Once that was done, all the older kids, including my flock had a meeting downstairs.

"Okay, guys what I want you to do is say your name, age and power if you have one. I will start and it will go on clockwise," the whole group nodded and I smiled.

"I'm Maximum Ride, Max if you please. I'm fourteen and I can fly over 200 miles per hour." I sat down and Fang stood, "I'm Fang Ride and I'm fourteen, I have no power right now but I'm stronger than I look."

The whole flock introduced them as the Ride family. I smiled at this,"Fang, have you showed Angel Eddi yet?" Fang shook his head, "The poor girl was fast asleep," We got to Samantha and Jenna, they introduced themselves as Rides too, technically they were.

There were only 20 older kids.

The boys' name were Mikey, Andrew, Preston, Joel, Jack, Dave, Landon, Aidan and Harry.

The girls were Regan, Tasha, Katie, Claudia, Bethany, Rachel, Jade, Jenny, Maddie, Ashley and London.

Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I set my head on Fang's shoulder.

After everyone was done, I sent Iggy to go get and make breakfast.

It was time to show Angel and Gazzy there little sister. "Ange, Gazzy, come here for a moment." Angel was there in a second but Gazzy took longer.

"Ange, Gaz, I am proud to inform you that you have a younger sister." Angel's eyes widened, "Really, where is she?"

I pointed upstairs but then told them to be quiet. They followed me up the stairs and into Angel's room.

Eddi was sleeping on the bed, "Whats her name and how old is she?"

"Her name is Eddi and she's 3, plus she thinks Fang and I are her Mom and Dad."

I smiled and turned around, leaving them alone with their new sibling.

I ran into Fang on the way down, "Hey all the older ones are in the living room. I told them you were giving a tour while Iggy gets breakfast ready."

I glared at Fang, "You're my assistant then."

I gave all the older kids a tour and most of the boys stayed on the roof.

I walked down to the kitchen; Iggy was sitting at the stove with four pans with eggs and at least ten 24 eggs cartons. I sat on the cabinet next to the stove.

"So I hear we have a new addition to the Ride family, perhaps a young girl, blonde hair." Iggy said.

I laughed, "So you heard, anyways, I think Fang has taken a liking to her." "Jealous that you might lose your man to a 3 year old, are we," Iggy asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes Iggy, I think they are even getting married next weekend in fact," Iggy laughed, "think you should be more worried about that red headed girl, Jenny." I smiled, "I don't think I have to worry at all."

"No you don't," someone said from behind me, grabbing my waist. I screamed and laughed, "Fang we're going to have to go through the list of tortures again." He set me down in front of him. "You mean the one were it's mostly you letting me off with a warning."

"How bout the one were you take me to check on Eddi and Angel," I asked him.

He picked me up and took me to the roof where Angel and Eddi were watching basketball game which was made up of all the guys.

We sat beside the girls; Fang was still holding me, bridal style.

Eddi saw us and squealed in joy, jeez, she's just like Angel.

Eddi jumped on top of me and yelled, "Mommy, Daddy!!!"

Every head turned our way, I felt blush creeping up my face. Fang squeezed me and I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me, "I think it's clear to the guys we are a couple now."

I laughed, "Yea, onto the girls."

Fang stood up with me and Eddi in his arms. He walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Angel, come on sweety," I yelled at Angel, Angel ran at the edge, and ran off, "NO!!!" all the guys called.

Angel came back up, flapping her white wings. I smiled at her and said, "Good girl." She blushed and dived down.

Fang jumped off the edge and snapped out his wings, making Eddi scream and cuddle up between us. Fang laughed, he smiled at me, I kissed his cheek and I looked up, all the guys were looking down at us.

We landed in front of the house where Angel was waiting for us. We walked into the kitchen where all the girls were eating a plate of eggs.

Fang walked over and set me on the counter, Eddi clinging to my neck. "So, how do you all think the food is," I asked the girls.

I got thumbs ups and an awesome.

I saw Iggy blush out of the corner of my eye.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn even redder.

I turned back to Fang who was looking at me like I was an alien.

Come on Eddi, say Mommy and Daddy.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Eddi yelled, once again every one turned towards us, "Daddy, Daddy!" I smiled and Eddi let go of me, letting Fang take her.

I kissed Fang and told him I was going to take a shower. I headed up the stairs and ran into Mikey, "So you and Fang are an item, right?" I nodded, feeling a little weird about how this was going. He nodded and I ran past him, not letting him say anything.

There was a girl in my bathroom so I had to use Angel's, Fang's or Gazzy and Iggy's.

I walked to Angel's but Nudge was in there.

I hadn't seen Gazzy since the meeting so I walked to Fang's room where there was a do not enter sign.

I guess they took that literally and didn't go in, because there was no one in there.

I walked into Fang's room and I know I had been in Fang's room several times but I never really paid attention to the posters.

There were black eyed peas, Augustana, Skillet, Hawk Nelson and Green Day posters everywhere.

"Hey," I jumped at Fang's voice and turned around. He chuckled, "What are you doing in here." "All the other showers are taken and I came in here and noticed how many posters there were in here."

He nodded and opened the bathroom door, letting me in. He tossed me a black towel and closed the door.

I locked it, knowing there were almost 60 people here, and over half of them didn't know where several things were.

I turned on the water and stepped in, I was hit with hot water and I grabbed Fang's shampoo. It was that Aussie stuff; I used shampoo and conditioner from Bed Head.

I ran it through my hair and let it sit for a couple of minutes, doing the same with the conditioner.

Fang had this weird smelling body wash, it was an Axe kind and it smelled like guys deodorant.

I climbed out of the shower and noticed that his bathroom was brown with gold accents. It was actually pretty cool; the brown was the same color as his eyes.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, knowing my bedroom was next to Fang's but thinking about the other 58 people in the building.

Not that I was thinking about going to my room naked, Iggy and Gazzy's room was on the other side of mine, I didn't want to scar Gazzy.

I walked out of the bathroom and Fang was sitting on his bed, messing around his guitar. He looked up and smiled at me; I smiled back and walked to my room.

I put on some athletic shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

I walked back to Fang's room but stopped in front of it, hearing him singing:

_I want to come closer but you are so distant_

_Lately your thoughts are so far_

_I want to show you all that you're missing_

_I'll meet you right were you are_

_And O' love _

_I've always known you _

_And O' love_

_You've always been mine_

_And O' love_

_I'm only asking you for your life_

_Say that you need me_

_I know what you're feeling_

_You can not do this alone_

_I gave you my word_

_And I gave you my life_

_So you'll never be on your own_

_And O' love _

_I've always known you _

_And O' love_

_You've always been mine_

_And O' love_

_I'm only asking you for your life_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you wanted_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you needed_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you wanted_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you needed_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you wanted_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you needed_

_You're waiting for this life_

_Is it what you wanted_

_And O' love _

_I've always known you _

_And O' love_

_You've always been mine_

_And O' love_

_I'm only asking you for your life_

_And O' love _

_I've always known you _

_And O' love_

_You've always been mine_

_And O' Child_

_I'm only asking you for your life_

I stood at Fang's door, my mouth agape, that song was meant for me, I know it. I opened the door and Fang looked up at me.

I smiled at him and sat next to him on his bed. He smiled at me and leaned forward, brushing my lips with his. I closed my eyes and I felt Fang's breath on my face, he was closer than he was before.

I opened my eyes and he was only about an inch from my face. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and cradled my head in his hand.

There was a knock on the door and Fang pulled back and sighed.

He stood up climbing over me; he went to answer the door.

Mikey was standing there, "Eddi is asking for you and Max, she's on the roof."

Mikey looked past Fang and saw me on Fang's bed, "Gee, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Fang shook his head rubbing his eyes, "No, its fine." I got up from the bed.

Fang closed the door and turned back to me, "I have a feeling we aren't going to get much privacy for the next couple of months."

I sighed a nodded, "We better go check on Eddi." Smiling sadly, I started to walk out of the room.

Fang grabbed my arm, "Who said anything about walking there?"

He walked over to the window and opened it.

He sat on the window sill and waited for me to follow him.

He jumped off the window and snapped open his wings.

I followed pursuit and we headed for the roof.

Eddi and Angel were waiting for us by the door.

I landed immediately but Fang had other plans.

He flew across the roof and grabbed Eddi away from Angel.

He started to play with her, he threw her into the air and then caught her, making her squeal with joy.

I laughed and watched as Fang managed to tickle Eddi, flap his wings and talk to the boys at the same time.

I stood and flew to get Eddi. Fang handed her off to me as he talked to the boys about Iggy saying to send them down for brunch considering it was like 1 in the afternoon.

I stayed up there, listening in to the conversation.

I tickled Eddi and she laughed, "Who's my baby, who's my baby?" I asked her.

She squealed loudly and all the boys looked at me including Fang. I smiled and apologized.

I landed on the roof and picked up Eddi bridle style, "I'm going to go flying for a while," I called up to Fang. He nodded.

I tucked in my wings and ran across the roof as fast as I could. I jumped off the roof and dropped for a few seconds. When I was 10 feet away from the ground I snapped open my wings, making Eddi scream. I cringed at the sound; I glided and then started to fly around. I went around the house in circles till I got to the top where I shot straight up and then I went for a free fall. Opening my wings again when I got close to hitting the boys. I did a flip making Eddi scream again, I smiled and did a nose dive. When I was about to hit the roof I curved up and shoot up like a bullet and right through the middle boys.

The girls started to come out onto the roof and they watched me have fun with Eddi. Everyone was there now.

I did another nose dive through the guys again making them scatter and land on the roof. I flipped right above the girls and then pretended I was superman. I flew around them and then I hovered 10 feet above the roof, catching my breath.

I landed on the roof and looked around and was then surronded by my Ride family, my real one. I embraced them too, and then stepped back, looking at all of them... they all need haircuts.

**There I got it up for you all, lots of Faxness . Longest chapter I have ever written. Over 5000 words so review!!!!!**


	23. Visitors

**A/N: Thank you for reiviewin!!!! I love my reviews and I'm not posting till I have ten more reviews!!!! I have 118 right now so review!!!!!!**

_2 months later_

So far we had rescued over 300 kids and had destroyed 6 schools.

I was going flying by myself, to get a breather from the 150 older kids that we took to the schools. They all would ask questions constantly.

It got on my nerves.

I was on my way back to the house, Eddi was hanging out in Fang's room when I left her and I wanted to check on her.

I located Fang's window on the house and saw that it was open, awesome.

I flew to it and landed gracefully on the small window sill.

I climbed in and stood by the window for a second, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

I saw Eddi on the bed, with someone, who was that, I couldn't see their face. "Eddi, come to mommy," Eddi turned around and ran for me.

I picked her up and stepped closer to the bed, still trying to make out the details of the face.

"FANG," I yelled wanting him to get in here now, "FANG!"

Fang came into the room several minutes later. He didn't see the person first, so he rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "What is it, Max?"

I pointed towards the bed, frozen by the person I saw laying there, it couldn't be, could it?

Fang turned around and almost yelped. Jeb was sitting on his bed, in our house.

"Honey aren't you glad to see your Daddy," he asked me. I shook my head, "You mean the one that sold me to the school and took me away from the school but then betrayed us and tried to give us back? That one….. Hmmm let's see… UH NO."

Jeb got a hurt look on his face, "Well then are you happy to see your voice again?"

I shook my head, "Jeb you're not welcome here, and you need to get out."

"What if he brought his half wolf son," someone asked from behind us. Fang turned around, with Eddi in his arms. I didn't have too, I knew that voice, and every time I heard it, I winced because of the pain in it. That doesn't mean I won't kick his butt.

"Max, we are here to join your army," Jeb said to me.

"Why? So you can betray us again," I asked, "How could you try to do this again, I mean, you think we will fall for this again?"

He shook his head, "I'm serious, I swear on my white coat duty."

"Like that means anything," I snarled.

"Okay, so does Daddy dearest want to be the one that hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the living room, while everyone hits you with sticks and yells 'PINATA, PINATA'?"

Ari snickered and I yelled at him, "And do YOU want to be the one that is locked in the bathroom all day with Nudge talking to you through the door."

Ari shook his head and I laughed, "Of course not, who would want that punishment?"

I turned to Fang, "So should we let the betrayer and the ugly son stay?"

He thought about it for a second, "As long as they stay in that cave that's a mile away and leaves here every night, just to let them know what it feels like. They are only allowed her during the day, sunrise till sunset."

I nodded, "Okay."

I turned to them, "Deal?"

Jeb nodded and Ari growled but still shook his head yes.

"Were going on another mission tonight, so you are lucky, you can come with us, until then go find your cave and get comfortable. Get here at 10:30 sharp or else we are leaving you."

They nodded and Ari picked Jeb up and flew out the window.

I sighed, Fang started to snicker, "What," I asked. "Piñata, Piñata," he asked, I smiled and punched him playfully.

"Oh no, you didn't girly," he roared. I stepped back and ended up in a corner, "Fang come on, don't do this."

He smiled deviously and he picked me up, I screamed, Fang set me on the bed and started to tickle me.

I laughed and laughed, not aware that Iggy was waiting at the door to tell us dinner was ready. Fang leaned down and kissed my cheek, wiping the tears of laughter from my face.

"Okay, before you get all mushy guys, dinners ready," Iggy laughed from the door way.

I jumped at his voice, Fang chuckled, "Do you want the express way or the subway."

I smiled, "I would prefer the express but I think I'm going to take the subway."

I stood up and picked up Eddi, "Momma laugh."

Oh yea, did I tell you that Eddi is being taught by Iggy and Gazzy how to talk? No? Ok now you know.

I walked down the stairs and sat Eddi in her high chair. I sat down at my place at the end of the table.

Iggy had lately just going out and getting stuff from stores. So today we would be having salad. Iggy's favorite dish lately.

* * *

Later that night, Jeb and Ari arrived at 10:29 sharp. It's fun to say sharp, sharp!!! Okay joke over moving right along. 

I let them in and everyone gasped when he came into the living room. The younger kids had already gone to bed so it was okay.

"Okay Guys, Most of you already know who these people are so if you don't this is Ari and Jeb. Yes Jeb is a white coat but they are helping us. Don't worry they aren't living in the house with us, so your safe."

Every one mostly nodded but some people frowned.

We took off 10 minutes later, Heading towards the next school, the one we stayed at.

It was only about 30 minutes away, so we got there by 11:00.

Jeb let us in through the front door since this was the one he worked at. He went to his office and called an immediate evacuation of the building for an hour.

We waited a couple of minutes for everyone to exit and then we made our way to the cage room. We already had like 75 people with us, so this place had over 100 people.

We got them out of their cages quickly and escaped narrowly.

I was one step closer to saving the world.

**I'm not going to be able to post another chaoter tonight if you make my limit, so I will update tomorrow.**


	24. Complications

**Ok thank you for giving me ideas and most of you want me to just skip to the next year so I'm going to go a head and do that. Sorry to those who want me to keep on going from where we were at. To those of you who want Fang and Max to have a real kid, sorry, but I'm not into writing stuff like that. Oh and please no more flames, I got some really, really ugly reviews and PM the last few days!!! Okay, I'm also thinking about adding some Miggy in here, I'm going to add a little in this one but I won't do anymore if you all don't want it.**

**A year later**

**Max and Fang are 15**

Okay so we have rescued over 1000 hybrids and destroyed 30 schools.

Now there was one left and that particular school specialized in Eraser and flyboy making. Of course any eraser that wanted to join us would have to come to us.

So now we had to make plans to invade their main head quarters and the eraser base. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I slipped into my clothes. I opened the door and was blasted by cold air. I shivered; someone had turned the A.C. way up.

"Max, Max, it's snowing outside," Angel yelled. I turned around to see my baby at the window.

I walked over to her and she had her nose pushed up against the window, leaving marks on it.

I looked out side and saw there was snow covering the ground.

I also saw Fang and the other guys outside working on a second extra building for all our guests. We had already made one back in May, it was now November.

I smiled as Fang looked up at the house and spotted Angel and I. He waved and blew a kiss to me, I caught a put it against my cheek.

Fang turned back to his work and shivered. I frowned, those boys must be really cold, "Iggy," I yelled.

Iggy jogged up the stairs and yelled, "Yea Max," I smiled, "Iggy large order of hot chocolate, at least 50 mugs of it."

He nodded and headed back to the kitchen to fill the order. I headed down stairs after him and was mat with the smell of chocolate in the room.

Iggy smiled in my direction as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. "I had started warming up water earlier because the little ones wanted some earlier. I'm almost down already."

I hugged him and placed the already made hot chocolate mugs on a platter and then to the workers outside.

I walked down the hill and handed them out, each person thanking me. I reached the section where Fang was and Fang grinned at me, "So the maiden is serving the workers, huh?" I grimaced at the part that I was the maiden.

Fang smiled again and grabbed the mug draining it. The guys around him grabbed their mugs too.

I went around and got all of the mugs back and went inside to get the other half.

Iggy and Nudge were standing in the middle of the kitchen, Nudge going on and on about how well the hot chocolate is.

"I'll help you Max," Nudge said and lifted up a platter of mugs and followed me outside.

We passed by Mikey and Fang and a couple of older guys.

I passed out hot chocolate to the rest of the guys. I turned around to go back into the house when I bumped into Mikey.

"Hey Max, me and some of the guys were wondering if we could take a break inside for a while," He asked. I how ever made the mistake at looking up at him, who ever said 17 year olds can't do the puppy face right is sooooo wrong. "Fine, just for a while though," I answered.

Mikey pumped his fist in the air like Gazzy did and yelled, "Guys, break, twenty minutes!!"

Everyone cheered and started towards the house. I caught of a glimpse of Fang through the crowd and then he stood out, "Max, come to my room," that was all I caught before he disappeared into the crowd again.

I sighed and headed towards the house. I passed by the kitchen were Iggy was being asked to make more hot chocolate.

I headed to Fang's room and opened the door without knocking. Fang was sitting on his bed waiting for me, "Max, good you're here, I wanted to show you my new song." I smiled and sat on his bed.

He took out his guitar and started with a 15 second guitar solo:

_You keep your distance_

_Like for instance_

_When you told me we should take it slow_

_It's been forever_

_It's now or never_

_And it might be time to let this go_

_And I know that I have got to get away, _

_Because I've had enough_

_Time_

_You've always need more time_

_But all we've ever had is time_

_So now this is the last time_

_But I'll be fine_

_No that I'm caring_

_But it's apparent_

_That you're not what you pretend to be_

_I thought I knew you_

_I'm seeing through you_

_You never saw yourself with me_

_And I know that I have got to get away, _

_Because I've had enough_

_Time_

_You've always need more time_

_But all we've ever had is time_

_So now this is the last time_

_But I'll be_

_I've got to let this go_

_It's holding me down_

_I've got to let this go_

_And I know that I have got to get away, _

_Because I've had enough_

_And I know that I have got to get away, _

_Because I've had enough_

_Time_

_You've always need more time_

_But all we've ever had is time_

_So now this is the last time_

_But I'll be fine_

_Time_

_You've always need more time_

_But all we've ever had is time_

_So now this is the last time_

_But I'll be fine_

_I've got to let this go_

_It's holding me down_

_I've got to let this go_

_But I'll be fine_

Fang looked up from his guitar expectantly, "That's awesome, like always."

He smiled and kissed me; he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he pulled away.

I looked up at him to see what was wrong but he was looking the other way.

"Max, I'm sorry but I need to think," he said standing up and opening his window, letting the cold air in. I shivered and he flew out the window with out second glancing me.

I sat there for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I shook my head and stood up, I needed to get going.

I opened his door and stepped into the hall way. Were it was warm.

Iggy was waiting there for me, "Max, the guys went back out to the building." I nodded and headed up to the roof, making sure no one saw me.

I stood up on the roof, waiting for Fang to come back.

I was up on the roof for about an hour before I passed out.

**IGGY POV**

"Iggy, Iggy," Mikey said, I looked up in the direction of the noise.

"I found Max up on the roof, will you come up to help me with her."

I sighed, what would Max being doing up there and why did we have to carry her?

I followed Mikey up to the roof and Mikey put my hand on her head. Max was ice cold.

I felt around the rest of her body, she was only wearing a shirt and shorts.

I picked her up bridal style while Mikey led me to my room.

I set Max on my bed, "Go get Fang and Nudge," I told Mikey. I heard him leave the room while I put Max under the covers even though her clothes were soaked with snow and water.

Mikey came back, "I found Nudge and she's in Max's room getting Max clothes and I can't find Fang but his window was open."

That's why she was on the roof.

"Okay go into my bathroom and turn on the water to warm, not hot though." I told Mikey as he headed toward my bathroom.

"Max, why did you do that, you could have killed yourself," I said under my breath. I kissed her cold fore head.

Nudge walked into the room with Max's clothes.

Mikey came out of the bathroom and I picked Max back up and went to the bath tub were I sat Max in the water.

Nudge followed me, "Strip her and make sure her skin is warm before dressing her, then call me in her and we put her back in the bed." Nudge nodded and closed the door.

I turned back to my bed, which was soaked. I took off the sheets and threw them in the corner. I took out some new sheets and put them on.

Nudge called me into the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

I picked Max up and took her back to the bed.

I covered her up and made sure the fan wasn't on. She was covered with covers and I turned to Nudge, "I still have to make dinner, so call me if she wakes up." Nudge nodded and I went down to the kitchen to make some soup.

**Max POV**

I woke up incredibly warm; I opened my eyes slightly and saw that I was in Iggy's room. Why was in here? I heard someone open the door and yell,"Ig, she's up."

I closed my eyes and opened them again when I heard someone speaking softly.

"Max, come on wake up," I heard it say.

I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw the whole flock minus Fang in the room.

Angel came and hugged me tightly, "We thought you would never wake up."

I hugged her back and ruffled Gazzy's hair. "I wouldn't ever leave you guys again."

"Okay, guys, off to bed with you, it's getting late," Iggy told them. They headed off to there room and Iggy helped me out of the bed," You gave us quite a scare Max. We found on the roof."

I sighed, "I take it Fang's not back yet." He shook his head, "You'll be the first to know if he is."

I sighed again and then sat down on my bed.

"Dr. Iggy says that you need to stay in bed tomorrow," Iggy said. I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up around 1 AM, I don't know what woke me up but something did.

FANGS BACK!!!!!

I got out of bed and walked down the hall.

I opened Fang's door to see Iggy sleeping on it. I smiled and moved towards the bed. I lay down and got under the covers. They smelled like Fang, I smiled to myself.

I fell asleep slowly, hearing Iggy snoring softly.

**I only have maybe 4 or 5 more chapters I'm going to do. There will be no sequel; I may do at least 30 chapters maybe more maybe less. Who knows**


	25. two days, Fang,two days

**Ok Peoples, I noticed a few peoples were confused, Fang isn't back, she heard Iggy in Fang's room. A few people also agree that putting Miggy in here is a good twist so I'm going to do it. **

**If you don't like it, find another FF to read, your choice. I can't make you like Miggy and I can't make you read my FF. So cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it.**

**As you can tell, I'm a little testy today so reviews would help.**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

"Max, Iggy, you in there," a voice asked.

I turned around, realizing that Iggy was asleep on the bed next to me.

I stood up and stretched my wings, I sighed, and Fang was obviously not back yet.

I opened the door to see Angel standing there.

"Whats wrong sweety," I asked, she frowned, "Some of the older girls were picking on me."

I shook my head, who knew mutant girls could act just like regular girls.

I looked down at my baby, "Well tell them to buzz off and you couldn't care less what they think."

Angel nodded and started back down the hall.

I turned around and saw Iggy on the bed, "So, is Fang back," he asked. I shook my head.

I smiled slightly at the blind boy on the bed.

"Iggy, it's probably almost noon if the rest of the house is up, you should go make breakfast." He nodded slowly and stood up. He smiled slightly as he walked up to me, "He'll come back Max, I know it," he kissed me on the fore head and hugged me.

I was frozen solid, why the H-E- double toothpicks did he just kiss me?

I stood there for a good 5 minutes before I moved.

I took my shower in Fang's room, wanting to be there when he came back.

I sat in _Fang's_ room, dressed in _Fang's_ clothes, waiting for _Fang _to come back.

I didn't even go down stairs for lunch or dinner.

No one bothered me, even though I think Iggy had a hand in that.

It started to rain around six and I knew it wouldn't stop till morning.

I cried, Iggy held and comforted me.

Iggy brought me some dinner after everyone went to sleep, I could tell because the house had gone quite.

"Max, you can't stay here forever. Mikey and I had to play your role today for everyone because you wouldn't come out," Iggy said.

I shook my head, "I just want to be here when he comes back, he's been gone for over a day now without even bothering to tell me if he's fine or not."

Iggy sighed, he looked up at me with sadness and was that… want written on his face.

"Max, I'll make you a deal, I will go out and look for Fang, IF you go and say good night to Angel, Nudge and the Gasman."

I nodded reluctantly and stood up. Iggy sighed in relief. "But what about the rain," I asked him.

He shook his head impatiently and dismissed the question.

I walked out of the room and walked to Angel and Nudge's room.

I opened the door and Nudge was sitting on Angel's bed, reading her a story.

Angel looked up, shaking with fear from the storm. She grinned when she saw me, "Max, I thought you were never going to come out."

I rolled my eyes, "Iggy made me come out," Nudge giggled and whispered something to Angel.

Angel's eyes widened, "Really, how come he didn't tell me? Does she know?"

Nudge shook her head warily, and then put her finger to her mouth.

I eyed them, wondering what they were talking about but I said goodnight and left anyways.

Gazzy was huddled in the corner of his bed, the covers over his head, shaking like a dog.

I walked over and pulled the covers off of his head.

When he saw me he jumped up and flung his arms around my neck.

"Max," he whispered into my ear, I hugged him…hard.

He pulled back, and smiled at me, "I was so worried about you."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "My little trooper."

Right then I heard the front door fling open.

I ran down stairs to see Fang helping Iggy into the house. Both wet and beaten.

I gasped as soon as I saw them. I rushed upstairs to Mikey's room, he was my third man.

'Mikey," I hissed through the door, Mikey threw the door open and I led him downstairs where he helped Fang put Iggy on the couch.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy came down the stairs, wondering what was up, "Get back upstairs, now." I told them sternly.

They looked past me one more time and hesitated, then headed back upstairs.

I walked back to the front room with the first aid kit from the kitchen and sat down beside Iggy.

"What happened Fang," I asked Fang. Fang looked down at his feet but didn't answer me.

"What happened," I yelled at him.

He totally ignored me as Iggy grunted in pain.

I looked down and noticed that he had a black eye.

I touched it gingerly; Iggy brought his hand up to mine with much effort and squeezed it gently.

I sighed and turned to Mikey, "Go get the two little girls and the boy in the cabin that can heal."

He nodded solemnly and opened the front door, closing it quietly.

I turned to Fang who hadn't even looked at me since he got here.

"What the hell happened," I asked him loudly.

Fang looked up into my eyes and then to the stair well, trying to tell me to not use the language. That there were kids here.

I glared at him not caring, "Fang, what the hell happened out there."

He shrugged slightly, Iggy grunted again and I rushed to his side.

I held his hand and Iggy looked up at me with trust written on his face.

Mikey came in with the little kids and brought them to us.

They knelt all around Iggy getting the point of their duty.

They all started to glow and then all the lights went out in a power surge.

The little kids filled the room with light. I gasped as it died down and Iggy lay on the couch, no scars or bruises.

One looked up at Fang, "Do you want us to heal him too?" They asked me, I shook my head, "Not till he tells me what happened."

They shook their heads and left the room, going back towards their cabin.

I looked at Fang expectantly, he looked down and Iggy spoke up, "I can tell you Max."

I stopped him and shook my head, "I want Fang too, and after all he has been gone for two days."

Iggy sighed and sat up.

Every one was looking at Fang now, "We can stay here all night if we have too Fang."

"We were attacked by erasers," he whispered, almost inaudible.

I threw my hands up and sat on the couch next to Iggy.

"Can't you say or do ANYTHING with out being a total butt about it?" I asked him.

He looked up at me in surprise, I glared at him, "And _you_ act like you're surprised that I'm mad at _you_. _You_ were gone for two days and then _you _come back with out saying a word about it. How can you do that to us? _To me?_ Plus _Iggy_ had to stay with me today besides when _he_ cooked for the rest of the house hold. I was out of commission because you weren't there. _Iggy_ tried to comfort me and then _he_ went out to look for _you_ so I would say good night to my family. _You_ come back, beaten and bruised and won't even talk and _you _expect me to be all happy that your home?"

I was surprising myself with this speech, but it was all coming out.

"So far, Iggy is doing a better job of being there for me then you ever were!"

He looked like he was about to cry but I wasn't done.

"He held me when I was crying through out today. He comforted me and you were off running around, trying to figure out your feelings. News for you, we have feelings too, we all need to find out our feelings too!"

Tears of hurt and confusion were running down both of our faces.

Iggy stood up and set his hands on my shoulders, trying to settle me down.

I turned and buried myself into his chest, trying to make it all go away, the rejection, hurt, fear and confusion going through my mind at once.

I felt Mikey move away, knowing this was a place he did not want to be.

Fang touched my shoulder gently but I pushed him away and ran up the stairs. To the roof.

I sat on the roof for what seemed like forever, letting the electricity and water in the air swallow me whole.

I was maybe up there for an hour when I heard foot steps behind me.

I didn't even bother turning around, not caring who it was.

Iggy sat right beside me and looked straight ahead for a minute.

He turned and hugged me; I looked up at him in confusion.

He looked nervous, Iggy grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

Iggy leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips.

**Ok, there you go peoples, fax and Miggy. The next chapter will be this chapter in different point of views and will tell us of the eraser fight and everything. PLUS as a bonus I will do more off this part and will explain Iggy's feelings on this and go back to Max's to complete the chapter. I will also explain where Fang was the last couple of days. So get ready for a very Romancys and actiony chapter because here it comes!!!**


	26. Max, meet Fayte, Fayte piss off Max

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm a little disappointed in you all. I have gone down hill in the amount of reviews I've been getting. What happened to my reviewers? (cries) Well anyways, I expect more reviews because this is a looonnngggg chappie!!!**

**Iggy POV**

I woke up to Max talking Angel in the hallway about some girls who were being mean to Angel.

Max closed the door and I heard her turn around and face me on the bed.

"So is Fang back," I asked, there was silence so I took that as a no.

"Iggy, it's probably almost noon if the rest of the house is up, you should go make breakfast." Max told me gently, not moving from her spot by the door.

I nodded slowly and stood up.

Max was still hurting…bad. She was rejected by the guy she thought she was supposed to be with.

I smiled at her and told her, "He'll come back Max, I know it."

And with that I kissed her forehead and then hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

I walked down the stairs to make brunch for the house hold.

There was a girl that was 15 that sat on the counter next to the stove like Max always did.

"Hi, I'm Fayette, but you can call me Fayte." I nodded slowly but went on cooking.

"So your Iggy right? I've heard a lot about you, from Nudge and Gazzy's minds. See I'm a mind reader like Angel. I know your thinking about Max and how hurt she is about Fang leaving. I also know your not listening to me. So I'll tell you about me…. I'm 15 like Fang, Max and you. I was given wings when I was 5 and I better stop rambling now because I'm acting like Nudge and Nudge talks a lot. Is that right?"

I nodded again, not really listening. I finished brunch for the house hold quickly.

I said hi to her and then went back upstairs to find Max in Fang's room.

Her hair was wet and she was wearing Fang's clothes. She was sitting in the corner crying her wits out.

I sat by her and put a hand on her back. She took her hands away from her face and let her legs slide from where they were.

I hugged her and she turned and buried herself in the crick of my neck, making my t-shirt all wet.

I held her for what seemed like forever, and then she backed off and wiped her tears from her face.

She sat on the bed and buried herself in the covers, trying not to cry.

I went outside the room and closed the door.

Eddi and Angel were waiting for me, "Eddi wants to see Max."

I shook my head, "Make sure no one bothers Max okay."

Angel nodded and went to work. I smiled and went downstairs today was going to be a long day

I took Max dinner after everyone pretty much went to bed. A couple of kids were up because of the storm.

I opened the door, and sat down beside her, setting her dinner on the ground in front of her.

"Max, you can't stay her forever. Mikey and I had to play your role today for everyone because you wouldn't come out," I said.

She shook her head, "I just want to be here when he comes back, he's been gone for over a day now without even bothering to tell me if he's fine or not."

I sighed, "Max, I'll make you a deal, I will go out and look for Fang, IF you go and say good night to Angel, Nudge and the Gasman."

She nodded and stood up. I sighed in relief. "But what about the rain," She asked me.

I shook my head impatiently and dismissed the question.

She left quickly and I jumped out the window, ready to go looking.

My wings were soaked within minutes so I landed in a cave.

I built a fire and then that's when I heard it.

There was a scuffling sound at the back of the cave; I ignored it, thinking it was rats trying to get away from the rain.

Then it came again, much louder this time; too loud to be rats.

I jumped up and turned around.

The cave's back wall was about ten feet away from me but there was a little part that curved and mad a secret room in the cave.

I slowly made my way to the little room in the cave.

I turned the corner and came face to face with Ari. I could tell because his breathing was deep and shallow.

**(I know you all weren't expecting that)**

He jumped out with maybe 5 more erasers, I couldn't tell because remember, I'm blind.

Ari grabbed my throat and shoved me up against the wall…hard.

I almost screamed in pain when I heard Ari scream and let go of my throat.

I slumped to the floor and was hit by an eraser who kicked and hit me several times. Giving me black eyes and such.

I heard someone grunt and then fall to the floor.

I stood up and tried to locate an eraser to help whoever saved me.

I stumbled around the cave only to find it was empty.

I turned back to the person who saved me and put my hand to their face.

Their face felt familiar.

As soon as I touched his lips I knew immediately.

They were the lips that melded against Max's perfectly.

The guy who ran away, leaving Max in a crumpled heap.

Leaving me to be the one to protect here.

I had found Fang.

He grabbed my hand and shoved it away from my face.

"I saved you now go home and don't bother me. They were here for me not you."

I sighed, "You need to come back, and Max has fallen apart."'

Fang looked up at me surprised and then shook his head.

"I can't come back, I'm not sure." he said quietly.

I sighed; I had to get this boy back to his senses.

I snapped open my wings and pointed to them, "You have these, and Max has these. Your mouths meld perfectly. You have a girl that loves you and wants you home, and your going to leave all that because your not _sure_."

I heard him sit down by my fire, "Yea."

I went to the edge of the cage, "It's your choice Fang and you can either stay here or come back to a family that wants you."

I flew out of the cave and into the night. After a couple of minutes I heard the rush of his wings over mine.

I smiled and looked straight ahead.

That's when I heard the dozen erasers coming towards us.

I threw punches here and there, missing and not missing.

I heard Fang grunt in pain behind me every now and then.

I turned around to help him out, only to be hit in the leg with a knife.

I lost altitude quick.

The pain searing in my leg.

I tried to flap harder but I was losing too much blood and quick.

I felt dizzy and even though I'm blind, I saw red dots appear in front of the blur of the world.

I heard Fang call out my name and then I heard a loud thump.

I think it was me, dropping to the ground, but I couldn't tell.

I heard the whoosh of wings around me and then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up on a soft surface. 

I soon reliezed it was the couch and my hearing slowly came back to me.

Max standing close to me, I could tell because her voice echoed in my ears. She was asking Fang what was happening.

I tried to sit up and tell her what happened, only to be met with searing pain in my lower abdomen.

I almost said something but it only came out as a grunt.

I heard Max turn towards me,she touched my eye softly and I almost screamed in pain.

I lifted my arm up in much effort and grabbed her hand to make her stop. I squeezed it to let her know I was okay.

I heard Max telling someone to go get some kids in the other cabin to heal me.

The persom left and Max went to Fang again, "What the hell happened," her voice echoing loudly in my ears.

He didn't answer and she asked again.

I tried to tell her it was my fault and that erasers attacked us, but it still came as grunts.

Max grabbed my hand and I turned my head towards her.

The person who went to get the kids came back and led them to me.

I felt their presents around me and I instantly felt warmth through out my body.

I heard Max gasp slightly and I tried to raise a hand, but couldn't.

The warmth left as fast as it came and the kids left their places around me.

I heard one ask about Fang but Max saying they couldn't heal him till he told her what happened.

I angled my head to the spot where Max was speaking.

I spoke quietly, "I can tell you Max."

"I want Fang too, and after all he has been gone for two days," she said.

Fang stayed quiet, his embaressment and nervousness rolling off him in waves.

I sighed and sat up.

"We can stay here all night if we have too Fang," Max whispered.

"We were attacked by erasers," he whispered, almost inaudible.

I felt her sit down beside me.

"Can't you say or do ANYTHING with out being a total butt about it?" she asked him, "And _you_ act like you're surprised that I'm mad at _you_. _You_ were gone for two days and then _you _come back with out saying a word about it. How can you do that to us? _To me?_ Plus _Iggy_ had to stay with me today besides when _he_ cooked for the rest of the house hold. I was out of commission because you weren't there. _Iggy_ tried to comfort me and then _he_ went out to look for _you_ so I would say good night to my family. _You_ come back, beaten and bruised and won't even talk and _you _expect me to be all happy that your home? So far, Iggy is doing a better job of being there for me then you ever were!He held me when I was crying through out today. He comforted me and you were off running around, trying to figure out your feelings. News for you, we have feelings too, we all need to find out our feelings too!"

I could hear Fang and Max sniffling quietly now.

I stood up and set my hands on Max's shoulders, trying to settle her down.

She turned and buried herself into my chest.

Fang touched her shoulder gently but she pushed him away and ran up the stairs. To the roof.

"Why the heck did you do that," I asked him.

He didn't answer, all he did was sit on the couch.

I sighed and shook my head, this dude needed a clue.

"Man, you just almost blew it with Max," I told him, trying to give the clue.

He sighed loud and long, "Maybe it's for the best."

"No, it isn't for the best, being with Max is the best. Do you have any idea what some of the guys in this house would do for your position? And your just gonna let her go," I asked.

He shook his head and stood up, "I'm tired, I haven't slept in two days. I'm going to bed."

I growled in frustration but Fang went on anyways, like I didn't do anything.

Fang slammed his door loudly making me flinch.

I knew I had to go comfort Max, but it should be Fang not me.

I had to get them back together... somehow.

I GOT A PLAN!!!

Yea, I'm going to tell you... NOT!

I headed up to the roof.

I opened the door and was blasted with cold air and rain.

I saw Max sitting by the ledge.

I walked over to her and sat next to her.

I looked over at her and made the decision.

I hugged her and she looked at me in confusion.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

* * *

**FANG POV**

I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I opened the window with a sharp _crack._

The window had a few cracks in it.

I flew out the window and to the hawk cave.

It was only an hour or two flight, going full speed of course.

So there I was, stupid me, I left Max alone.

I grimaced as I stepped on a rock and headed to the back of the cave.

The cave was like most caves we stayed in, except smaller.

Dark, small, cramped.

Ok, enough, your all probably wondering why I left Max alone.

Well I can't tell you straight off the bat.

There would be no sense in that.

* * *

**Angel POV**

I was in the kitchen, when Fayte and a bunch of other Mind readers cam into the room.

Oh no, I thought. "Oh Yes," Fayte said to me and her companions.

"Come on baby girl, don't you want to fight," One asked, using Fang's nick name for me.

No one, I mean no one was allowed to call me that besides Fang. Not even Max.

I ran up the stairs, "Yea you better run." They called after me.

I'm not dumb, I can read their minds, they're just jealous because I'm Fang's baby girl and Max's baby.

I knocked on the door to Fang's room, knowing Iggy and Max would be in there.

"Max, Iggy, you in there," I asked quietly.

I heard the rustle of cloth and then Max opened the door.

"Whats wrong sweety," She asked, I frowned, "Some of the older girls were picking on me."

She looked down at me, "Well tell them to buzz off and you couldn't care less what they think."

I nodded and started back down the hall.

I went back downstairs to the kitchen and saw Nudge and Gazzy.

I ran up to them, almost tripping.

Gazzy caught my arm and helped me up.

I smiled at him and asked the question I was thinking about all morning, "When do you think he will be back, oh and wheres Eddi?"

Gazzy shrugged and said, "It's Fang, Ange. He'll be fine. I thought I saw Eddi in the front room, with Fayte."

I almost screamed and rushed to the front room.

Eddi was sitting in front of Fayte and her clones.

I grabbed Eddi before anything else happened.

I put her down in the direction of the kitchen, "Go to big brother okay."

Eddi nodded and wobbled her way to the kitchen where Gazzy was with Nudge.

I turned back to Fayte to see her sceptic look on her face.

"Angel, before you say anything, I want to do us all a favor you to step off a cliff ad keep your wings in."

I sneered at her comment, "Buzz off, I couldn't care less about what you think."

"Did mommy tell baby to say that?" a tear ran down my face.

"Atleast I have a mom." That struck home. Fayte stood there, her mouth agape.

She recovered and then when she was about to say something, I felt strong hands on my shoulders.

I turned around to see Mikey standing there.

He crouched and then wiped the tear off my cheek.

He stood and turned to a frightened Fayte and her clones.

"Do you have a problem, Fayte," He inquired to her.

She shook her head and sneered, "No, I was just having a conversasion with baby girl here."

"Well then you won't mind if I tell you it's over and you can scram. Also, I believe you should stop calling Ange here, baby girl, before Fang gets back."

"Yea, he won't ever come back," she said smirking.

Mikey leaned forward tauntingly, "Scram."

Fayte and her friends scrambled and ran.

He crouched again, "You okay Ange?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes, trying to make the tears go away.

He smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

I followed him there and saw Nudge sitting on the counter eating out of a box of cearel.

I couldn't resist...

_You know_ _Gazzy kind of looks cute when he leaves his hair bed ruffled._

I couldn't help but snicker after peaking into Nudge's thoughts. I mean I knew she had had a crush on Gazzy since we had gotten out of the school but I hadn't said anything.

I checked up on it everyonce and a while.

Nudge looked up, relizing we were there.

She smiled sheepishly and put the cereal box down.

I smiled at her and headed up stairs to my room where I sat on the bed, sifting through the thoughts going on in the house.

_I wonder if I mix this acid with this blood..._

_Okay if E mc2 than..._

_okay I can go two spaces to the left..._

_Oh no she didn't..._

_Get out of my mind Angel..._

_Why would that stupid girl on T.V. do that, stupid..._

I stopped and tried to channel onto Max's thoughts.

_Where the hell is that boy? I'm gonna be here when he comes back._

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

She wasn't goning to let this go.

I smiled thoughtfully at the thought of me flying up and around the building.

I opened my window and jumped out.

I flew around the building when I reliezed it was almost dark andraining.

I smiled to myself and flew back into Nudge's and my room.

Nudge was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

I sat before her.

She looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled back and went to the bathroom to change from my wet clothes.

A flash a lightening and a loud rumbling sound came from out side the bathroom window.

I jumped and ran to Nudges bed, hiding my face in the covers.

"Angel, your okay. It was just thunder," Nudge asked.

I nodded slowly and lifted my face from the window.

"Hey Nudge, I was kind of wondering if you would read me a book," I asked sweetly.

She nodded slowly and sent me a thought,

_choose one._

I got up from the bed and made my way to the book shelf in the corner of the room.

I looked up and down at the messy shelfs and choose one of my favorites, Sleeping Beauty and other Fairy tales.

I set the book on Nudge's lap and she looked down a rolled her eyes, "Do you ever get tired of Fairytales?"

I shook my head and slipped under the covers with her.

She opened the book with no more protest and started to read.

"Once apon a time," she began but was interuppted by a large round of thunder.

I jumped at least three feet in the air and snuggled up closer to her.

I was shaking and pulled the covers over my shoulders.

The door opened and I almost screamed in joy when I saw Max.

I grinned, "Max, I thought you were never going to come out."

She rolled my eyes, "Iggy made me come out," Nudge giggled and leaned over and said something in my ear.

"Iggy is really jealous of Fang, he told me once."

"Really, how come he didn't tell me? Does she know?"

Nudge shook her head warily, and then put her finger to her mouth.

Max eyed us, probably wondering what we were talking about but she said goodnight and left anyways.

Nudge giggled again and then continued the story, "There was a king and queen, who were sorry they could not have children; so sorry it could not be expressed."

The front door slamed open and I heard someone hurry down the stairs.

I poked my head out the door to see what was going on.

I saw Max and Mikey rush down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs slowly, wanting to know what was going on.

Nudge and Gazzy and I came down the stairs, wondering what was up, "Get back upstairs, now." Mas told us sternly.

We looked past her and hesitated, then headed back upstairs.

After a while I heard voices rise and wanted to know what was going on so I snuck into the kitchen.

Iggy was first to speak, "I can tell you Max."

Max stopped him and shook her head, "I want Fang too, and after all he has been gone for two days."

Iggy sighed and sat up.

Every one was looking at Fang now, "We can stay here all night if we have too Fang."

"We were attacked by erasers," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Max threw her hands up and sat on the couch next to Iggy.

"Can't you say or do ANYTHING with out being a total butt about it?" she asked Fang.

He looked up at her in surprise, she glared at him, "And _you_ act like you're surprised that I'm mad at _you_. _You_ were gone for two days and then _you _come back with out saying a word about it. How can you do that to us? _To me?_ Plus _Iggy_ had to stay with me today besides when _he_ cooked for the rest of the house hold. I was out of commission because you weren't there. _Iggy_ tried to comfort me and then _he_ went out to look for _you_ so I would say good night to my family. _You_ come back, beaten and bruised and won't even talk and _you _expect me to be all happy that your home?So far, Iggy is doing a better job of being there for me then you ever were!"

I flinched when I heard the last sentence.

_If she only knew._

"He held me when I was crying through out today. He comforted me and you were off running around, trying to figure out your feelings. News for you, we have feelings too, we all need to find out our feelings too!"

Tears of hurt and confusion were running down both of our faces.

Iggy stood up and set his hands on her shoulders, trying to settle her down.

Max turned and buried herself into his chest.

Mikey moved away, knowing this was a place he did not want to be.

Fang touched her shoulder, but she pushed him away and ran up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs slowly to my room.

I opened the door and Nudge was waiting expectently on the bed.

"So, what happened," she asked.

I sighed and explained the whole fight to her.

By the time I was done Nudge's eyes were practiclly buldging out of her head.

My head was pounding so I sat on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**MAX POV**

I froze.

Iggy's hand slipped onto the nape of my neck. While the other raked my side, as light as a feather.

His eyes were closed, but mine were opened wide.

His hands finally settled onto my waist and I had time to think about one thing:

_Fang_

Before my head exploded in pain.

My hands shot up to my head.

"Max," Iggy asked, his voice mixed with worry and confusion, "Oh my god, you're having a brain attack."

_No duh genius!_

I felt Iggy's arm wrap around me just before the world went back.

_Max, Max._

_My eyes snapped open and I wished that I never did._

_I was in the cursed black room again._

_Max, what were you thinking?_

_**I suppose you would know, considering your in my head, **I snarled._

_The voice made a tsking sound, Max you should know better._

_I stepped into the light before it could, **ABOUT WHAT?**_

_The voice sounded agitated this time, Max, what your doing will hurt everyone, including the person you hold closest. You need to remember, Anne is your destiny, you will end up there wether you like it or not._

**_Is that what the aliens told you when you stopped wearing your tin foil hat?_**

_Max, it warned._

**_No really, they told me to kick you butt when they landed on my roof last night. I couldn't see well but I think they were green and had a head shaped like a melon. Honest. Besides the facts, I will nver will and never was Anne._**

_It sighed angrily, You're running out of time Max._

_Something shoved me out of the light and I hit my head on the floor._

I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them a concerned looking flock, minus Fang, was staring down at me.

"Max, are you okay, Iggy touched your shoulder and you freaked. You hit your head on the headboard," Gazzy asked.

"I'm fine, how long I been out," I asked him.

"Well it's aroung six now so I would say for about three hours."

I gasped and threw the covers off of me.

I needed to get this house in order.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, skidding to a halt, "Let's rock and roll!"

Mikey was sitting on the couter, reading a newspaper. Who knew where he got it...

He glanced up at me and jumped off the counter, "Max! I was so worried about you."

I smiled and yelled, "Iggy get down her and make some breakfast."

Iggy came racing down the stairs and pulled a pot out of the dish washer.

He tossed some eggs in and started to scramble them.

Fang walked into the kitchen, "Hey Max, can I use the basement for a while?"

I was about to ask why but quickly dismissed the thought, I didn't want a replay as the last couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad, I just didn't want him to walk out forever.

"Sure, Fang, whatever," I said hopping onto the counter beside my blind pyro-cook Iggy.

Fang was a looked a bit suprised that I didn't fight him. He thought he was going to fight for it. His face was wipped of emotion quickly though.

He stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: No, I'm not ending it here, I would get sooooo many complaints! I just wanted to mention that this next part, is a month later. Max and Fang are still mad at eachother and Fang is still using the basement!!! Here ya go!**

I woke up slowly to my plaid alarm clock (my mickey mouse one disappeared).

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned over to turn off the alarm clock.

I jumped at the picture of Fang right beside it, what really made it scary is that he was smiling in it.

Then there was the one next to that one of him sitting on the roof, his legs dangling and him frowning at a sudden thought he just had.

I sighed and turned the pictures around.

I turned off my alarm and got out of bed.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put my hair up into a makeshift bun and swung my door open.

Something fluttered down to my feet and I bent down to pick it up.

_Max_

Was scrawled across the top.

I intantly recognised it as Fang's beautiful writing.

I have no idea how his writing was so pretty, mine looked like a mentally retarted first grader's.

I opened it and pulled out the peice of paper, I read over it with no diffuclty.

_Max,_

_I need to talk to you, please come to the basement ASAP!_

_Fang_

I shoved the letter in the envelope and threw it down on the bed.

I bounced down the stairs and stopped in front of the door.

I reached for the knob but stopped when I heard music.

It just started as someone playing a guitar. Then a bass guitar, drums and a keyboard joined in.

Fang must have started a band!

I stopped and listened:

_You can find me here with my head against the wall  
lost in my regrets and every time I fall  
you catch me in your hands.  
You circle me like a wedding band._

_I have a lover, faithful and true  
cares for me in all that I do.  
I have a lover.  
My song you have sung with love on  
your lips and grace on your tongue._

_You can find me here with my head against the wall,  
lost in my regrets and every time I fall –  
you catch me in your hands.  
You circle me like a wedding band.  
A promise from Heaven, a promise from you,  
a promise to love, I will hold onto._

Wow, they were good.

Iheard Fang's voice dismiss everyone and paniced.

I looked around and spotted a supply closet.

I threw it open and started to prentend that I was trying to find something.

The door swung open and I saw out of the corner of my eye three older guys come out of the room.

They were all carrying music and various things like drumsticks and and guitar cases.

They all eyed me supiciously and I grabbed a mop and brought it out for them to see it.

They walked off and I slammed the supply closet door closed.

I whirled around and made my way down the stairs.

I looked around for Fang and froze in midstep.

Fang was in the corner up against the wall and kissing a short blonde headed girl.

I shrieked in rage and the girl jumped away from him in suprise.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut, locking it.

I heard Fang's muffled voice, "(Insert swear word) you Fayte, Max, come back Max."

I ignored him, they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. That was an eraser proof door, complete with a 6 inch steel door with a double lock for the inside and outside.

I ran up the stairs, tears running down my face.

I pulled Fang's door off it's hinges and tossed it down the stairs.

I walked into the room and grabbed Fang's guitar, pulling off the strings and breaking it in half.

I spotted papers on his desk and ripped them in half.

So basicly I trashed his room.

There was only one thing left,Fang's prize piano.

I headed towards it, rage flowing through my veins.

I was about to trash it when I noticed a piece of music on top of it.

I picked it up, about to rip it in half, when the title caught my eye.

_Lips of an Angel_

I read through it quickly

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I had just finished when someone grabbed me by the waist. I was thrown onto the messed up bed and strartled by none other than Fang.

I was about to fight but he grabbed my hands and held them over my head.

He leaned foward, resting his forehead on mine," Max, Max, Max, getting caught trashing my room? Not your best choice."

I sneered at him, "Find a new girl to play?"

I saw him faulter and took the chance.

I wiggled my arm out of his grip and punched him in the stomach.

I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I was only steps away from freedom when Fang caught up with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I froze, hesmirked into my neck, "Have I found a fault in Ms. Maximum Ride?"

I shook off my shock and elbowed him.

He let go of me and and I ran out the front door.

I snapped open my wings and flew off into the afternoon.

* * *

I flew for an hour and landed on a ledge. 

I rested for a minute and looked up into the sky.

I saw a black spot heading towards me.

I rolled my eyes and took off into the air.

I was about 200 feet in the air when Fang grabbed my leg and hauled me down.

When we landed Fang pushed me against a tree.

"Max," he whispered while stroking my cheek.

I spat in his face and he stumbled back.

I ran for it and I was about to take off when Fang caught me hand and twirled me around.

His lips crashed against mine and he held my head there. His lips softened against mine and began to work.

He pulled back, looking pleased with himself.

I pushed him and he fell on his but.

I spread my wings, "Not today pretty boy."

I flew into the air, not looking back.

I landed in a familiar yard and stepped onto the porch after two hours of warp speed.

I rang the doorbell and a girl appeared, "Oh my God Max, your here."

I smiled and hugged her, "Mind if I stay here a while Ella?"

She shook her head and showed me to the guest room.

* * *

I had finally settled in after two days. 

The doorbell rang and I ran to the front door, leaving the cookies alone.

I opened the front door and then slammed it close and locked it.

Fang was on the porch.

* * *

**A/N: It orignally ended her but I felt bad, so I'm going to do just a little bit more.**

* * *

I glared at Fang from across the table. 

He picked up another cookie and nibbled from it.

I was ticked off because he was here.

BUT what really ticked me off is that

a) He's eating my cookies

b) I have to share the guest room with him.

c) He's taking me home tomorrow.

d) Dr. Martinez made me let him in and apoligize.

Dr. Martinez stood up, "Okay, you two finish eating and then watch a movie or something. Ella has to go to school tomorrow so keep quiet."

Fang nodded and I glared at them both.

Dr. Martinez left the room quickly though, feeling the tension.

Before Fang could say a word I stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded slowly and I slammed my bedroom door after me.

I opened the bathroom door and turned the water up as hot as it could go.

When I was done I grabbed my towel of the rack and dried off.

I slipped on my clothes and went to sit on the bed.

Fang came in with two cookies later.

He glanced at me as he sat them down and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, I dove for the cookies and stuffed them into my mouth.

This was going to be a long hard night.

**Okay, that was a loooooooooong chapter. Over 6000 words so be happy!!!!**

**What makes me Happy? **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Mikey

**Okay, I all know you love me for updating so quickly!!**

Fang and I walked into a Mc Donald's, four hours after leaving Mom's house.

I sighed when I thought about my relationship with Fang right now. It was so strained right now. We hadn't spoken since breakfast this morning, but even those strained words were for the benefit of Ella and Dr. Martinez.

_  
Maybe he'll change, maybe things'll get better  
Maybe it would be nice, if he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll never  
And i think you've given him the benefit of the doubt_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we approached the counter. I looked up from my combat boots. The cashier, who just happened to be 14 and was very pretty smiled at Fang. _Just my luck,_ I thought to myself. I glanced at Fang to see his reaction, I almost cried in anger when I saw him _smile_ smile back. Anger rushed through my veins, that was one of his special grins, one of the ones he used for me or the flock on occasion.

I ran out of the Mc Donald's not caring if I blew our cover, snapped open my wings and flew in warp speed to Colorado.

I flew in warp speed till I saw the mountain our house was on. Tears falling down my face, I landed clumsily on the roof, only to fall to my knees and scrape them.

Mikey who was playing basketball with the guys from Fang's band, rushed to my side. He kneeled next to me and hugged me tight.

I grabbed Mikey's shirt, balling my fists in it. Mikey stood, lifting me up bridal style.

_Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
you have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him_

Mikey set me down on his bed gently and then climbed in next to me. I buried my face into his neck, clutching him tightly.

After what seemed like forever, the tears subsided and I wiped away the moisture left on my face.

"I feel stupid, you must think I'm a blonde ditz or somethin'," I said looking up at Mikey.

He laughed, "No, emotionally distressed, but not a ditz.  
I glared at him and he chuckled, "I was just kidding Max."

He stood up and went to his Chester drawers, taking out a clean blue shirt.

He went to the bathroom to change out of the clothing he was wearing for basketball.

The smell of cologne and breath mints washed over me when Mikey opened the door.

He had spiked up his hair and the blue shirt set off his already piercing blue eyes. Might I say, he looked HOT, better than Fang.

But he was eighteen and I was fifteen, can I say age difference?

I fidgeted with my wind blown hair. Then I thought, _I must look horrible_. After all I just flew 2000 miles in warp speed.

"I'm gonna go change, will you tell Iggy to make me some lunch," I told Mikey. He nodded and left the room.

I stood up; my legs still a bit shaky. I made my way to my room slowly.

I picked a pair of worn, fitted jeans and a brown shirt and brown converse. I ran a brush through my hair, untangling the knots and then let it fall into place, framing my face. I washed my face and then popped a breath mint into my mouth.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and realized I looked really good.

I headed down the stairs were Iggy was making lunch and Mikey was reading a magazine.

Mikey looked up and smiled, "You look really good for someone who just cried on my shoulder for an hour."

My cheeks heated and I could feel the blush getting deeper, let's just say Mikey has been very open about his feelings and what he thinks.

Iggy smirked and I wished I could march over there, rip it off his face and wipe his a…..

"Max, where's Fang, "Iggy asked, the million dollar question.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I left him Arizona, he should be here around sunset."

Iggy half nodded and Mikey asked, "If you don't mind, why did you leave Fang?"

I frowned, "I don't know. We went into a Mc Donald's and he smiled at the cashier. It just set me off. I feel really stupid now, I showed her my wings."

I was suddenly in a warm embrace and looked up to see Mikey.

He smiled, and I mean a real smile, not a cheesy smirk that Fang has.

I smiled back and said, "You know what, I think I'm going to fly for a bit."

Mikey let out a laugh and pounded my fist, "Rock on."

He pulled me closer, placing his lips on my forehead, and then whispered into my ear, "Be safe."

He stepped away, leaning on the counter. I was frozen for a second, but something made me turn and walk out the door.

As I opened my wings I felt the weight of his lips on my fore head and his cologne lingered in my nose.

I sighed a flew off into the afternoon.

**Okay, guys, don't hurt me! I know it's short but I did a chapter as fast as I could. I should post again within the next week! I'm sorry to say, it's almost to the end! Just a couple more chapters, and I'm also sorry that there won't be a sequel, but trust me, you'll be satisfied with the ending. I'm not one who leaves you hanging and doesn't tie up a lose end. I hate that! I might do a bonus chappie if I can get at least 75 reviews for these last couple of chapters. Now I know that's a lot but I also know that I have had exactly 11398 hits and have 183**** reviews. Thats not even 1/10th of you all, plus, some of the reviews are people who have reviewed before! SO REVIEW FOR A BONUS CHAPPIE! **


	28. Fang or Mikey?

**OK, I know this is sooner, and this chapter wasn't sent to my editor at all, so forgive me for mistakes.**

**I have gotten some reviews from people who like the Mikey/Max thing so I'm going to do a poll:**

**Max ends up with Fang**

**Max ends up with Mikey**

**Max goes out with Mikey and ends up with Fang**

**So… that's your choices, get back to me soon and I'll post soon!**

**Thanks,**

**Ice Secret**


	29. Fayte and Fate

**Okay, so I have the results to the contest**

**a)**** Max ends up with Fang**

**b) Max ends up with Mikey**

**c) Max goes out with Mikey and ends up with Fang**

**A)-11**

**B)-2**

**C)-13**

**So it was a very close call and I got 26 reviews out of it.**

**SO here is the latest chappie!!!!! **

**BEWARE: It does involve a face off between Max and Fang. Lots-o-drama!! SONGFICS!!**

**Songs: My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**

**Oh, The point of view will be Max's and I'll finish off the chapter with Ig's point of view.**

**P.S.**

**Actually, it's kind of funny, Mikey is actually the guy I like, (except my guy has sandy blonde hair). BUT... this guy is like a year older than me and I THINK he has a girlfriend! (One good thing, I don't have a BF;))**

**P.P.S. **

**You all are in luck! BIG change of plans! I am going to make this Fan Fic...(drum roll(because percussion rocks)) atleast 40-50 chappies long. DON'T GET TO HAPPY! This will only happen if I get atleast 50 reviews out of this chapter! I know, I know... stop your complaining. I just want to see if I can make it to 300 reviews atleast in this chapter and the next one. That's okay if you don't you just won't get the extra faxness chappe-o's I'm going to put in there if I do. (He HE HE, I got some blackmail). Just to warn you all it is unententional (how do you spell that word??!!) fax. No, Fang and Max aren't going to get back together soon. Yes, Mikey and Max are going to be the cutest couple ever (replacing Max with me and making Mikey...Robbie) and yes they are going to date (once again, a far from reality dream for me.).**

**Sooooooooo.. What's your favorite color?**

**JK, on with your chapter...**

MAX POV

I landed lightly and folded in my wings.

I was suddenly twirled around and came face to face with a calm but mad Fang.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Fang.." I breathed. He face contorted and I knew I was going to get nailed for showing my wings. "Fang, come on, please don't yell at me. Please, I can't bear for you to yell at me. Can we just talk?"

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead_

"Come on? COME ON? Max, you showed the girl our wings. I had to stay and beg for her not to tell anyone who we where."

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

"Look, I'm sorry, but Fang we have.." I never got to finish because Fang grabbed me and shook me...hard.Gritting his teeth he said, "Max, what is wrong with you? You nearly blew our cover!"

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"Fang, you want to know what's wrong Fang? You want to know what's wrong? Why don't you ask your new girlfriend Fayte and let her tell you what's wrong." Fang turned a deep scarlet color, but I was on a rampage. "Or ask your stupid band what's wrong? Ask the school what's wrong? Ask the flock what's wrong? Ask anyone what's wrong! Because obviouslly you don't get it. Everyone else does! YOU IS WHAT IS BLOODY HELL WRONG!"** (AN: In loving memory of Fred and his family.(You won't get it unless your a Harry Potter fan and you haven't read the last book!))**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Fang stood there silently before looking up into my face. Rage written clearly on his face. He took a deep breath to start his spchill but I interupteted him, "Don't even start Fang, you have done to many wrongs lately and I'm tired of forgiving you! Don't even try anymore, you can leave for all I care, we don't need you."

People started forming a circle around us, trying to find out what was wrong with the leaders. Fang's band members came to the front of the litlle circle. They whispered things to him like what he should do. He kept on shaking his head faintly. One finely said out loud "Come on dude, she's just being stubborn. Let's blow this place."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do_

Fang sukly unfurled his wings and shot up into the sky. His friends followed him one by one. They flew off into the distance and all of us stood there, watching till they couldn't be seen. Everyone started walking away but I just stood there. Mikey and the original orignal flock came up behind me.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"Why did you tell him to go away Max," Angel asked softly. I crouched and brought her into a back breaking hug, "I don't know hun. Can you go get Eddi and bring her here?" Angel nodded and I kissed her forehead softly, thanking her.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Angel went inside and I stood up, surveying the rest of my flock.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Well guys... I guess thats it," I whispered. I looked up at them and Nudge had tears streaming down her face. I wiped them off with my thumb and wrapped my arms around her. I glanced back up into the sky and thought I saw a black dot. I shook my head and surveyed the group around us. Most of them were jealous girls and boys who were smiling smugly. They knew we wouldn't last forever.

I picked one face out of the group, the one with the largest smile. Fayte... I pointed at her and said, "Come here." Her grin disappeared and someone pushed her forward, She stumbled and landed at my feet.

I looked down at her and asked slowly, "Why would you do that Fayte? Do you really hate us being together that much?"

A wicked smile spread across her face, "You just don't get it Max. Jeb thought you would have had it figured out a long time ago. But it's all part of the game of life isn't it? Not having things come out as expected? You see, Itex has been messing with your head this whole time. Maximum Ride the big life saver! Max, you'll never win, don't you get it? Fang has been with us ever since you and the flock seperated. Your just a tiny person in this big world that we've created. And soon the by half plan will take it's toll and you will be gone. Enjoy the rest of your life, Maximum. You only have a couple of weeks anyways."

Everyone was too shocked to move and she flew up into the sky.

I looked around the camp and herad a muffled scream.

Jeb came out of the house holding Angel by the neck. I started towards her but I saw his grip on his knife tighten. I froxe and looked around. Pleading in his mind that Fang would show up.

Heb smiled wickedly and Ari appeared next to him and whistled. Erasers swarmed the camp.

**SOOOOOOO sorry it took foreve to update. Our school is doing Alice in Wonderland and I had NO extra time!!! I didn't send this to my editor because I didn't up date for so long. I will update before Thanksgivin though. REVIEW**


	30. Sorry

**Okay, so I want to know... **

**if you guys want the full action quick version of the rest of the story or the slow and painfull version where I barely update.**

**Tell ma what you want.**

**And sorry for not updating, I got busy with Church Christmas show... HW...Groundings...**

**Get back to me fast and I will get back to ya faster...**

**Ice Secret**


	31. Missing you

**I'm going to go with the quick version... just cause I'm gettin bored with this fic and I have other story ideas. I know I shouldn't have given you the choice but sorry! So here is the newest chapter of Dangerous Secrets... Kind of choppy though... SORRY...**

**You know.. I always figured that Fang's voice sounded like the lead singer's from the Click Five...If you don't know who they are... go to youtube and type in _clickfive (Happy birthday OR Empty)_ to hear the songs that will be appearing during this chapter...**

**Without further ado... Dangerous Secrets Chapter 30... Missing you!!!!**

**Max's POV(all of this chapter is hers... and I'm sorry but this chapter will be short but I will post the next one up very soon...)**

Ari lunged forward, dropping Angel, screaming "Max is mine! Kill the rest! Someone go find Fang and kill him too!"

"No!" I yelled, the tears that had threatened to spill when he left reached the brim and one slid down my cheek. I met Ari in the middle and swung at him, all my body behind the punch. It was horrible technique and Fang would kill me if he saw me do it but the hit made it's mark. Ari stumbled back, trying to catch the breath I had just knocked out of him. I swung around and did a roundhouse kick, I missed him but landed gracefully on the ground. Ari gasped, "Someone upset that her boytoys gone." My eyes snapped up to him, and he backed up, understanding that I was going to finally kill him in cold rage. I felt my eyes dart across the yard and then I lunged forward.

"Max NO..." I heard a voice. My hand around Ari's neck, I turned around, bringing Ari with me. Jeb and Claw stood there, each one pointing a gun at me. I didn't move at all besides lossening my wings. Claw smiled sweetly and I dropped Ari, running towards Claw with all my strength. My hands wrapped around his neck and I snapped open my wings, taking Claw to the roof.

I dropped him on one side and I landed gracefully on the opposite side of the roof. Claw stood up and straightened his black attire. I got into my fighting stance, low to the ground. "This ends now, only one person will leave this roof," I growled and thats when he actually noticed me. "Fine, on one condition, no use of powers unless your built to do it. Like super strength or something."

I laughed, "Well, this should be easy then. Just let me tell you something... You will not enjoy this.. This will not be over quickly... You will die slowly, wondering why you ever agreed to be the replacement Fnick."

He lunged forward, his rage taking him, mistake numero uno. The worst thing you could do was let rage take you like example a...(Above) with Ari fighting me and I got mad...

I stayed in place and then side stepped as he ran past me. I reached my hand out and grabbed his shirt and tossed him forward, making him land on his back at the edge of the roof. I walked over to him and put my foot on his stomache. "So, I could roll your hybred butt of the roof right now or I could give you the quick and painless way to die. OR I could let you get up and fight your way to the death."

He growled and grabbed my foot but I rolled him so close to the edge that he had to let go and balance himself. I smiled sweetly, "So wich is it lover boy?"

He grabbed my foot again and swung me over the side of the building. I reached up just in time and hung onto the roof. "Remember the deal sweety, no wings," he growled out the last two words. He put his foot on my hand and ground it down. I let go and snapped open my wings.

"Cheater," he roared. I smirked at him, "I'm Maximum Ride, I don't play by the rules."

He lunged and forgot to open his wings and by the time he did, it was too late.

Goodbye Claw.

Iggy raced out the roof door. "Max, come on Angel is hav."

"Iggy, I'm going to leave for a while. Your in charge untill I get back. Protect them if anything happens."

And with that I flew off the roof. In search of my right hand, dark, mysterious, tall lover. Fang Ride

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update and thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**I'm going to try to update faster! Expect 2-3 chapters before January 3, when we go back to school!**

**Review please!**


	32. A Pretty new face

**A/N: Ok, I owe all of you the largest apology I could ever give!!!! I know I promised I would update before three weeks ago!!!! Maybe I should explain myself, Ahm.**

**Well first, I got grounded for my Report card (I was failing math); my parents thought it was because I spend most of my time on the computer.**_** Then**_** I got ungrounded two weeks later, a couple of days after my first promise to update. I got on the computer to update and when I get onto FF to post my apology, (I swear the forces are working against me to not post) my computer crashed! **

**When we finally got the computer fixed we ended up going to Alabama to visit my grandma. My Grandmother is technology impaired so she doesn't have a computer. I got back on Tuesday and I worked my butt of to get this chapter written and posted!!!! **

**Well, I've written this new chapter that has a huge twist, one I just thought of. Not actually, I had planned to make it a different Fan Fic but I ended up using it on this….**

**So without further ado,**

**A PRETTY NEW FACE!!!!**

**6 years later:**

_It's been a long, long time since everything was cool  
I should've seen it coming but I guess I'm not the only fool  
There's something growin' on the outside  
Too much missin' on the inside  
Should I waste my time and let you lead me on and on and on and on?_

Waiting for the day when I'm complete  
Without you I'm doing what I can to let you be  
Making sure there's nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the flipside

I've got a bruised up heart  
But I'm still hangin' out  
I should take it easy but I'm still gonna get around  
There's something growing on the outside  
Too much missing on the inside  
Should I waste more time when everything is done and done and overdone?

Waiting for the day when I'm complete  
Without you I'm doing what I can to let you be  
Making sure there's  
Nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the flipside

I'll see you on the flipside  
Nothin' showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
Waiting for the day when I'm complete  
Doing what I can to let you be  
Nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the flipside

The song ended gracefully and my eyes skimmed the stadium. Thousands of fans screaming for more.

I forced a smile, I could never play that song without thinking of_ them._ I spoke into the microphone, "Okay guys, this song is a new song and our last. It's called Happy Birthday and it's dedicated to a girl I once knew. She turned twenty one a couple of days ago." I turned around a counted of to the drummer. The song started of swiftly as usual.

_  
Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one_

I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame

So Now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could I'd be there

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday

Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday  
To you

"Goodnight Denver Colorado!"

I turned around and set the guitar in it's stand. We all turned to walk off the stage when I herd someone calling my name.

"Fang! Fang over here!"

The whole band stopped abruptly and looked in the direction of the voice. The girl was waving frantically, her eyes wide in surprise that I had answered. She was at least 25 and had black hair that was softly curled with blue strips. Her eyes were a deep green and she was wearing dark black eyeliner. Unusual to hear from me and the band, she was actually pretty, prettier than _her._

I waved at a security guard.

"Excuse me; make sure that girl is at my bus when I get there." He scurried toward the girl and I continued off stage.

**I know it's short but when I do the next chapter, this will be worth it. This just setting up for it………. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	33. Something about her Part 1

**I am sad to say that I can not tell you who she is…. yet. Of course, you'll get to know her character and everything. You'll even know her name, just not who she is. I know it's confusing but you'll understand what I mean when I decide to tell the fog to go away and reveal her. **

**Anyways thanks to the **_**2 **_**people who reviewed, I appreciate it very much.**

**MakMay04- Well, you'll totally understand it later. All I can say is don't sweat it, I promise you'll like her. **

**G4B13- Thanks soo much. I love getting to read your reviews. (I'm sorry I haven't sent you the chapters before lately**

**Here's the latest chapter…. Something about her**

FANG POV  
I made it to the tour bus maybe an hour later. The band headed straight to the bedrooms, tuckered out from the concert.

I found the girl asleep on the couch, she was curled into a ball and her hair was spread around her head like a halo (From the side at least). Her lip quivered and her face scrunched up into confusion. She rolled to turn over and started to fall of the couch.

I dived forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. Her face smoothed out and she huddled up to me.

I set her down on the couch and went to get her a blanket. I came back and made sure her whole body was covered besides her face and arms.

Without thinking I reached down and swept my fingertips across her smooth and pretty face. She stirred and I jumped back. Her eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the light of dawn. She blinked and she looked around, confused. Her eyes settled on me, standing in the middle of the room.

She jumped back, if it was possible that she could get any closer to the couch and wall against her back. Her eyes swept the room and when they landed on me again, she loosened her tense muscles.

She hopped off the couch and causally strolled up to me, "What's up?"

I must have gotten a funny look on my face because she said, "Oh, sorry. I should probably tell you my name. Hi, I'm Elli."

She stuck out her hand and I took it, "Well, I'm Nick or Fang…. I guess."

She smiled, "You don't talk that much do you?" I shook my head.

She sat down on the couch and we stood/sat there in a akward silence. "Well, you should probably get some rest, you had a big night."

I nodded, "Yea, sure. Goodnight then."

* * *

I woke up around four in the afternoon, clanging pots and pans, and video games did it. I climbed down from my top bunk and pulled on a pair of pants, not even bothering with my crumbled shirt on the floor.

Opening the door to the front room, I spotted Landon and Aidan who were playing video games. Preston was at the stove, trying to make eggs or something. I chuckled and took the pan away from him, I was always the one cooking. I had gotten some "lessons" from the Igster and I could make some of the simple stuff.

Preston laughed behind me, "Dude, do you remember that we have a guest here? Maybe you should consider putting on a shirt or somethin before she gets out of the bathroom." "Oh Shit," I breathed, I heard the bathroom door open and shut. Light footsteps sounded and I heard and "Oh my God." There was a thump on the floor. I turned around and saw Landon on the ground shaking.

Oh crap, he was having a siezure. Apparently she hadn't seen my wings yet sp I ran to my room, putting on a T-shirt.

I went back out to the living room, picked Landon up and headed to the Hospital.

Elli started walking with me but I turned, "stay here." She nodded and I left.

* * *

**So this is what I have typed. I have the other half of this chapter written up and I will get it up tomorrow. I felt like I owed it to you all that I post this half up. Enjoy and Review**


	34. Something about her Part 2

**Well, all I can say is I'm very disappointed in you all(tear slides down cheek). I have been working my butt off for you guys and what do I get? _12 _reviews!!12!!**

**Let me clear something up...**

**Elli gasped because she saw Landon going into a seizure. It was one of the band members who had a seizure and Elli did NOT see Fang/Nick's wings... People were getting confused so I thought I would clear that up.**

**The song is called Hands to Heaven by Breathe. It is my FAVORITE song ever, it's so sweet. It's about this guy who gets to have one last fling with his girlfriend before he leaves. Go to youtube and look it up, there is also one by some guy named Christian B(something). He's awesome too, plus he's asian and sounds like the original guy.**

**All I'm going to say is I am disappointed and this chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed. (You know who you are)**

**Something about her Part 2**

I opened the door to the bus and walked up the steps into the small living room.The boys had gone to the Star bucks and Elli was somewhere.

I was walking to my room when I heard something, I pushed my ear up to the door of the bathroom. A soft but gentle melody was coming from in there.

I opened the door, muggy fog surrounding me, my lungs immediately taking shallower breathes. The melody became stronger and a clear voice rang out. I froze as I realized that Elli was in the shower and that she was singing.

I started to back out but something stopped me, I listened closer to the lyrics


	35. Wish it

**Okay, I can't do it any longer, I have to say something. **

**Mainly to the girls:**

**I know you guys are just like me, wishing that something would happen or wishing that thing wouldn't go away right now. For all you girls who think being kidnapped or raped would be fun, your so deadly wrong. I know, most of yall are like What? who would wish for a stupid thing like that. But it's a fact of life that people want something to happen that they do wish it. **

**For those of you who I am talking too, I have to tell you a story. It's 100 true, my mom told me this.**

**When my mom was pregnant with my sister she did rape/crisis consueling. She would sit there with girls who had been raped while they were being examined. She remembers one little girl the clearist. **

**The little girl was a six year old, slightly chunky, and black . She was raped by her father. My mother was called out at one in the morning to be with her. When she got there the little girl was on the examining table, tears streamed down her face. The FEMALE doctor tried to spread her legs so they could examine her but she put up a fight. **

**It took FOUR GROWN MEN to hold her down still enough to be examined. Even then she was still putting up a fight. She was SIX and she was still fighting and struggling against four grown men and winning. My mom tried to speak words of comfort but the girl was screaming still.**

**That makes you wonder what the heck the girl went through. This poor girl who is now about 21, was raped by her own flesh and blood was completlety traumitized.**

**FACT OF LIFE, **

**Just cause you want something to happen you doesn't mean you should wish to be hurt, ever. I hope and pray that all of you are touched somewhere in your heart by this story, if your not, your heartless. Please, do not ever wish to be raped!**

-Ice Secret


	36. HOLD UP

**Oh no, you guys are gonna utterly hate me for this but I'm discontinueing this story. I know, I'm horrible, just, I went to this youth conference over the weekend and they were talking about our generation. **

**Our generation is supposedly the most advanced but also the most reckless. Yeah, we're really far along into technology but we're also ruining the planet in the process.**

**You are probably thinking, what the heck does that have to do with FF. Well they say that websites like this are the reason we will turn into those type of people. Yeah, it's okay to be on her a couple of times but everyday is just ridiculous. So I'm giving it all up to spend more time to be with the lord and save the planet he made.**

**Here's the dealio, you follow the instruction below and you win or lose!**

**a) review this chappie if you want to take up where I left off and finish this out.**

**Now, the first person that reviews will be the new author. I will tell them what I was planning to do and if they do it they do it. I will let everyone know that it's okay for them to take the story. Now hurry while the offer lasts.**

**-Ice Secret**


	37. SORRY GUYS! NEW STORY:

*Hey guys this is my new story, Its called Journals From the Past. I have done two stories before I hope you like it! PLEASE COMMENT AND PROMOTE IT!!! It gets better I promise!!!I had several friends read the whole thing and they loved it!!*

*******************************************************  
Mother,

I am happy that you have supported me this whole time with Zilo. I understand now what you meant when you said to follow my heart. Our mission has been accomplished, but I now fight this battle alone. I am giving you this little bound leather notebook that she used as her journal. I found it in her backpack among her other things. Her story is important and she should be remembered well. Take this to the authorities, please, out of the goodness of your heart and respect for her. She sacrificed herself for me and now, two years later, I have decided to avenge her as she avenged Wendy.  
Do not look for me, for I will be move as swiftly as the wind and I will always be watching. Do not expect me to come back either. I have a feeling you knew before we left that that was the last time you would see us. And you are right.  
Tell Missy I love her, and I wish I could be there for her. But these affairs are not hers. She deserves an older brother and I hope she doesn't remember me, at all or not well. On the subject of father however, I love him, but he has no idea what he's getting into…  
I love you, and I hope over time you will learn to forgive me for this mistake I am about to make. I travel now in the Amazon forest, so far from home… I have made friends with the natives and they have accepted me as their own.  
Burn this letter, for it should never be found….  
Your son,

Jared Kim

********************************************************** My heart raced as the guards ran past my hiding place for the fourth time. I listened long and hard and when I was sure there was no one there, I made my run for it. I collided into a long strong arm.  
"I got you C-568, stop running," he said with a smirk creeping onto his face.  
"Bite me," I said as I stomped on his foot and brought my knee up to hit him in his place. His arm shot down to protect himself and I ran with all my might, his hand reaching out to me as I left.  
I rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. There, at the end of the hallway, were the doors that yelled my name. But in between me and my destiny, was Brutis, the guard who always managed to get me when I made these attempts prior. I looked him straight in the eye for two seconds then turned around and ran towards the fire exit. I slammed my body into the door expecting the door to open, but I was stopped fast and my stomach ached from where it hit the door. I think I broke a rib. I could hear footsteps approaching fast and panicked as I looked around to find something to defend myself. Since clones rarely made escapes, this part of the building was less evolved security wise. Like, for instance, my eyes stopped on a fire extinguisher across the way. It only had a plate of breakable glass protecting it from anything. The footsteps were closing in and I knew if I ran it would be a slim chance that I would actually get the fire extinguisher.  
I collected my thoughts and then all of the sudden I was running. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I screamed at myself as I reached the extinguisher. I slammed my elbow into the glass, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm. I wrapped my slim fingers around it and then my head was yanked back as someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to them. I was so close I could smell his aftershave.  
"What a shame to have to kill such a pretty little clone," I immediately recognized him as the guard I kneed, he ran his fingers down my neck, "but she can only be so naughty till people get mad. And you've made me mad."  
I resisted and pulled forward and yelped as he yanked me back.  
"Such pretty brown hair, and you have a lovely shade of violet as your eyes, it sets off your skin, too bad every other clone has the same color," he laughed loudly, it echoed in the halls.  
Then suddenly he let go and composed himself, right as Brutis rounded the corner.  
Brutis's eyes swept from the other guard, to me, a smirk found its way onto his face.  
"Nice job Collins, you've made a decent addition to this place. I was the only one that could catch her for a long time."  
Collins, presumably, answered in confidence, "It's all about out smarting them, and that's not hard to do with clones."  
They laughed together, but quickly quieted. Brutis looked me up and down then his eyes landed on the extinguisher.  
"Take that away from it before it smashes your nose in."  
Collins turned to me, once again smirking, and reached for the extinguisher. I pivoted as soon as he was close enough and round house kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Brutis leapt towards me, but I dodged him and made a run for the reception area. My legs ached and I was having trouble breathing but I was only a few feet from my goal.  
I stopped running as I got closer to the door and walked a few feet before opening the door.  
Ten humans looked back at me in terror and I smiled. The receptionist picked up the phone and hit a few buttons.  
Not thirty seconds after I walked into the room, did the alarms start going off. I ran for the door and barely made it before the sheet of metal blocked me from my freedom.  
I stood up and looked around, surprised at how boring the world looked. But I knew it could only get better when the sun came up.  
I started heading for the cars, then thought better of it, since cars are easily tracked. That's how Isaiah was brought back when he escaped two months ago.  
I turned around and saw the sun peeking over the Rocky Mountains. I better start moving. So I once again, started running, towards nowhere.

**********************************************************

Okay, Its found in the misc. books section and I would really appreciate it if you went and reviewed it!!!! My parents unblocked ff finally and I've decided I see no reason to finish this story since I don't remember half the story or how I was gonna finish it out! So please go look for it!


End file.
